A Reaper and a Rabbit
by TheThotAudit
Summary: This takes place after the ending of Central fiction. Ragna survives and goes with everyone to the new world created by the Azure. The final battle taking a toll on him he takes refugee in Rachel's home for recovery. However, sparks begin to fly between the two as a new problem arises. What will happen between the duo? And who will break first? M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was finally settled. Terumi, Izanami and Relius was finally taken care of. The Azure now safely behind the gates so no one can use it and the world finally returned to it's proper form, a world where people make their own future, free from god's control. But something unexpected happened and someone that wasn't suppose to be in their world was. They were all shocked that a certain Grim Reaper came with them to the new world created by the Azure and their dreams.

It took them all by surprise, Noel and Lambda jumped onto him the moment they saw him. Nu was still comatose and it took her a while to get her right mind back. Once she did she held him and didn't let go until Noel and Lambda had to pry her off of him. Kagura made a joke of turning him in, but was quickly struck by Jin, Nu and Lambda shooting him death glares that would scare the goddess of death herself.

It was explained that after Ragna took the dream of god and returned the master unit to the other side of the gate and created a new possibility for everyone to live free, he was included as a full package deal as his exitence itself became a "possibility". As the world they live in now was a world that everyone's possibilities could be fulfilled, he was included as a full packed deal. The will of the Azure reinstating his existence, but not implementing it into the Tagamagahara system.

Noel and Jin were happy to have their brother back and didn't really care for all the specifics. Rachel was stunned to see him, probably more then any of them. But with his existence now back into the world, the memory of him and what's he's done has been brought back, Ragna still an SS class criminal. He still couldn't move all that well so he couldn't go to a doctor and have them check him and then he'd run if things got heated. Rachel decided to have him stay with her and have him rest up in her house. However, instead of Valkenhayn taking care if him Rachel took it on herself to look after him. Now Ragna lays in the large bed, looking out the window of the bedroom to the large rose garden below.

It's been about three months since everything came to an end and he's been laying down, recovering from the battle he had with Susanoo'o and Terumi. Over using the Azure grimoire taxed his bodies physical strength more then he thought it would. Over the past three months he's back to full strength, but Rachel keeps telling him not to move. "That damn rabbit… Does she every listen…" he sighs.

Ragna found that since their really wasn't anyone to talk to, given the fact that he's alone most of the time and the only company he ever gets is when Rachel brings his food upstairs. Which was odd for him that Rachel herself was bringing him his food, but their was something odd with how she was acting when she would give him his food. She always had this pissed off expression on her face when she looked at him, he didn't know why, but couldn't really find a time to ask her since she would just put the plate down and leave.

There was also a rare occasion that Noel, Jin, Lambda and Nu would visit or when they were allowed in her house, given that anytime they would come the house would be filled with nothing but noise, especially from Nu who would just cling to Ragna the whole time as he would pat her. Lambda would always pout and ask Ragna to do the same, Noel catching the same type of jealousy. Jin wouldn't show it, but he would get agitated and at one point moved and put his head down so Ragna could pat him.

He did it, but it was hell of awkward because of how straight forward and quiet he was about it. The last time they visited was a few weeks ago, so since then Ragna's been pretty bored. "Come on… I can't stay cooped up here for fucking ever…" he found himself constantly chatting away to himself, to be honest it was kind of worrying him and wondered if the Azure had any long lasting effects on his mind. He hoped not. He looks at the side table to see the mountain of plates and dishes building up. "Can't that rabbit just teleport them all to her sink?" He sits up and groans. "I can't lay here anymore. I need to walk around."

"You will lay back down now Ragna." He heard a stern voice from behind and turns to see Rachel standing with a bowl of soup in her hand. He groans. "Come on rabbit I'm fine." She ignores him and walks down to the chair next to the bed. She sits down and dips the spoon into the bowl of soup. "I'm not a kid you know.. I don't need you feeding me." She sighs. "Stop complaining and just open your mouth and eat." He groans and opens his mouth. She puts the spoon into his mouth as he sips the warm liquid.

They continue the cycle until their was nothing left in the bowl. Ragna sighs as Rachel puts the bowl down along with the rest of them. He looks at them and groans. "So you gonna move them anytime soon?" she doesn't say anything, a vein popping up on his forehead. 'If you don't want to be here then the hell are you here for!?' he thinks to himself. "So rabbit, you mind telling me what I did to piss you off so much?" Rachel looks at the dishes and plates on the side table. "I shall have those familiars of mine take care of this. I can not have them stack up like this."

"Wow… Just ignore me and go onto something else huh? Real mature…" she gets up from the chair and starts to walk out. She stopped moving and felt something grab her wrist. She looks to see Ragna holding onto her and it doesn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon. "So you want to tell me what's got you so pissed off at me?" she tries to walk, but Ragna holds her and keeps her from moving another inch. "Let me go." She says coldly.

"Sorry, but I ain't gonna do that. Now your gonna tell me exactly what's wrong." Her fist clenched as she said in a more stern voice. "Ragna. Let go." He tightens his grip on her. "No. Now what the hell is wrong with you? You've been pissed off at me ever since I got here. Everytime you look at me their always that look of anger. So what the hell did I do?" she sighs. "Nothing you need to worry yourself over. Now will you excuse me, I must go."

"Like I said, I ain't letting go until you tell me exactly why your so bitchy." Ragna says a bit more sternly. "Why… You want to know why? It doesn't matter if I tell you or not."

"How do you know?" He asks her. "Just shut up and go back and lay down Ragna." She says bluntly, completely ignoring anything that came out of his mouth. "Your acting like I damn child who's throwing a tantrum right now. If you're the child, I'm the parent. So calm down, stop being so damn stubborn for once in your life and tell me what's wrong with you."

"Calm down… Calm down? Ragna…I do not wish to speak with you. I will tell you once more. Release me." Rachel says. "And I'll tell you one more time. I won't. Look if it's about what I did to you then I'm sorry alright. I thought it was the only way I could keep you safe. So just calm down and talk to me alright." He looks to see her body starting to shake. "You idiot… Calm down…! Calm down!? How do you expect me to be calm!?" she turns to him. Her eyes were running, tears flowing down her cheeks. "R-Rabbit?" her eyes were red, her glare directed right up to him. "How do you think I felt Ragna!? Do you think I felt proud!? Proud at the fact of my own powerlessness!?"

"What…?" He lets go of her, Rachel continuing on. "You just go off and try to erase yourself and for what!? Do you have any idea how I felt Ragna!? I was so pathetic!" he clenched his fists. "Look...it was the only way to stop everything from repeating. I couldn't have done anything else to stop it. Besides, why the hell should you care…" she grits her teeth. "Why should I care!? How could you even ask me that!? Even if it is not me, what about the family you were about to abandon!?"

"I wasn't going to abandon them! I'd never, EVER do that! Why the hell else did you think I felt like they should've just forgotten about me!" he grits his teeth. "My whole existence was a living nightmare…! Did you think I felt ok knowing that!? All those people, that war, the deaths of millions was because of me and my own weakness! Do you even know how I felt!?"

"The same goes for me! Why were you trying to protect me? I didn't ask for your damn protection! I would've been just fine without you." He smirks. "Oh yeah? We're you ok when I found you at the mercy of Hazama? No, you weren't." she hisses her teeth. "If I remember correctly, a certain idiot almost turned into the Black Beast by Hazama. I do not think you have room to talk." She continues. "I didn't ask for your help and I didn't ask for you to protect me! All you were about to do was die a pointless death, leaving your so called family behind! So I think that's what abandonment is."

"Oh so what your giving me a pep talk now? Like hell I need one from you of all people." Ragna snarls. "You are nothing but an idiot!" Rachel shouts. "About what? What the hell am I suppose stupid about!? What am I missing that's so damn important huh!? All the time…! You never change! If anyone's the idiot out of the two of us it's you!" he hisses his teeth. "You really don't understand anything…"

"I can't believe you can still say that to me! Why should I care? How dare you ask me that, then have the gall to speak to me this way! And what don't I understand!?" Ragna hisses his teeth. "You shouldn't give a damn what I do! You said I should make my own decisions and that was my decision!"

"Well it wasn't a very good one!" Rachel shouts. "If you hated me so much then why did you let me stay here!? You should've just let me handle myself like you always let me! At least then I have some peace and quiet! Maybe it would've been best if I never came back at all!" she grits her teeth. "And what's that going to solve!? Answer me Ragna!" he grits his teeth. "You don't understand how I feel!? The hell are you going to understand what I'm thinking!? Why should you care? All you thought of me was nothing but a weapon…"

"What?" she gasps, the room filled in a long silence. He looked away from her, Rachel just staring at him in shock. "Ragna…is that…really how you…" He clenches his fists. "No that's not it… I just… I don't even know what the hell I'm saying anymore. Look I didn't mean…" he stops as pure silence fills the room. Ragna looks away from her, not daring to look at her. She looks down, none of them saying a word. She looks back up at him and felt a lump in her throat that stopped her from speaking. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words came out, Rachel couldn't find any words to say to him and neither could Ragna to her.

She clenches her fists. "Why did you save me…" he doesn't say anything as she continues. "If that is really how you look at me! Someone who does nothing but use you, then why did you save me!? What was the point in saving someone you despise!? I want to know Ragna!"

"You wanna know huh? Well I want to know the same damn thing!" Ragna bites his lip. "You know… Maybe I really shouldn't have come back if this is what I'm gonna have to deal with!" he walks over to his sword and jacket and quickly puts them on. "And where are you going!?"

"Anywhere is better then here!" Ragna shouts. Rachel watches as he stomps passed her and out the door. He slams the door hard as she felt as if the whole room shook from the force of the slam. She walks over to her dresser and rests her hands on. She looks down at the small mirror that laid on the dresser, gazing at her own reflection. Her breathing started to increase. First they were slow deep breaths. They then turned to pants and finally uncontrollable breathing.

She felt rage well up inside of her as her fangs began to show and her hands began to dig into the marble dresser. "AAAHHHH!" She yells and raises a hand up and slams it back onto the dresser, breaking the mirror that sat on top. The door flew open as Nago and Gii came rushing in. "Madam Rachel!"

"Princess! Are you ok!?" she turns her head to them. They felt a chill run down their spines as she started to stalk towards them. The slowly back up. "P-Princess…?" they saw her finger twitch with electricity as their eyes widened. "Wait princess! No!"

* * *

Ragna made his way through the hall and downstairs. His fists clenched tightly as he traversed the hallways. As he walked heard footsteps other then his own and looks to see Valkenhayn, but paid him no mind. The old butler saw him and stops in front of him. "So you are healed now?" he asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm just perfect." He says in annoyance. "Now I want a one way ticket out of here and your gonna give it to me." Valkenhayn raises a brow. "You seem to be in quite a hurry. Might I ask where madam Rachel is?"

"The "princess" is upstairs." He growls. Valkenhayn read his tone and realized something happened. "What happened." He asks sternly. Ragna hisses his teeth. "Ask that damn vampire upstairs. She'll tell you EVERYTHING." Valkenhayn's claws and fangs began to show as he stared Ragna down. "Boy. What did you do to madam Rachel. If you do not answer I will force you too. Now tell me."

"Oh what did I do huh? I'll tell you what I did. I got that hell out of there before I DID do something. And it wasn't gonna be pretty. Now your gonna get the hell out of my way, before I decide to make you my stress ball." Valkenhayn grabs his collar and hoists him up, Ragna not flinching or showing any sign of fear, his expression filled with a quiet rage. "Ragna the Bloodedge. What the hell did you do." Ragna grips his arm. "Let me go old man. Before I show you exactly why you shouldn't fuck with the "Grim Reaper"."

"You seem quite confident Ragna. However I am not in the mood for your games." Ragna grips his arm tighter. "Neither am I." the hallway filled with silence, Valkenhayn staring right into his eyes and he could see something was wrong and it was eating at him. "So… You gonna let me go so I can leave or is this gonna get physical. Because honestly," he shot Valkenhayn a murderous glare, his eyes that of a predator staring down his prey. **"I can go both ways."**

"Hmph." Valkenhayn lets him go as he fixes his collar. "So where's the exit." A portal opens next to Valkenhayn as Ragna walks through without uttering another word. Valkenhayn couldn't help but grow worried about what transpired between them. He didn't really care for Ragna, but that look in his eyes was off. It wasn't a glare he would casually shoot at others and it's one that he's only seen once. That glare was the same glare he would shoot Terumi and that wasn't a good sign. "Madam Rachel…"

Valkenhayn makes his way up to her room, wordy filling him. As he walked he could've sworn he heard noise, like things were being broken and slammed all over the place. He started run and as he ran the noise got louder and louder. He reaches floor and turns to his right to see Nago and Gii outside of her door and not in the best condition. The butler ran up to them and kneels down to them. "Nago! Gii! What happened!?" the two slowly opens their eyes. Nago turns to see Valkenhayn, his voice trembling. "I-It's the princess…! She's… I've never seen her like this before…"

"Valkenhayn… Don't go…in there…" Gii grumbles before he falls back into unconsciousness, Nago quickly joining him. "What the devil is going on!?" without hesitation he grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open. He calls out Rachel's name and gasps as he looks around to see her entire room in shambles. The dresser was broken in half and her bed was torn up. It was like a tornado came in her room and tore up the whole place. "My word…" he looks to see the window at the end of the room opened. Guessing that's where Rachel went he walks over to the opened window and walks out on the patio. He looks down to see Rachel sitting in the middle of her garden, her back turned to him.

"Madam Rachel… Thank heavens." The butler sighs in relief and leaps of the balcony down onto the rose garden. As he got closer to her he couldn't hell, but feel something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel massive amounts of murderous intent and they were all coming from one person. "Madam… Rachel?" she slowly stands up, Valkenhayn coming to a complete stop. She slowly turns her head to him and cocks it to the side. Valkenhayn felt himself back up a little as her eyes pierced his soul, her gaze as venomous as a snake bite. "Valkenhayn? What are you doing here…?"

"Madam Rachel… What happened between you and Ragna?" Valkenhayn asks cautiously.

"Ragna? Did you just say…Ragna?" he nods. "Yes. Please I am worried about you. Just what happened between you and Ra—?"

"Don't you dare say his name." she cuts him off coldly. "Valkenhayn… I request tea. Do bring some for me." Valkenhayn couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. She sounded so distant, yet she was so close and her eyes were almost lifeless and yet they were filled with not only sadness, but an unyielding rage and hatred. He couldn't leave her and decided to stand his ground. "Madam Rachel, I can't! I will stay right here until you tell me why you and Ragna ar—!"

"Valkenhayn. I requested tea did I not?" she asks.

"What?" Rachel turns her full body to him and began to stalk towards him. "I requested tea. Did. I. Not?" Valkenhayn nods his head slowly. "Y-Yes…"

"So then why are you still here?" her voice was cold and desolate. It was nothing like the Rachel he knew not even an hour ago. "Madam Rachel, with all do respect I can not allow you to continue acting in these conditions."

"Are you defying me now? Will you walk out and leave me too?" she cocks her head to the side, a smile coming across her face. "M-Madam Rachel…? That is you isn't it?"

"Why of course it is I. Who else would I be? Now Valkenhayn, my tea please. And do not keep me waiting." Valkenhayn runs up to her and grabs her shoulders. "Madam Rachel, pull yourself together!" he started to shake her a little and continued, his voice filled with worry. "Just tell me what is the matter. This matter is only hurting you, Ragna seems to also have it weighing heavy on him."

"Ragna… Did you say Ragna?" she asks in confusion.

"W-What?" Valkenhayn slowly let's her go and take a step back. It's like she was a completely different person. "Ragna… Ragna Ragna, ah yes. I believe I know who you are referring too. You mean that barbarian. The same barbarian I specifically said not to mention in my presence. Is it the same Ragna?"

"Well… Yes." Valkenhayn answers.

"Get my tea." She says coldly, giving him a black stare. "I want no more discussion from you. Now. Go get my tea. I better have it in the next ten minutes."

"I can't!" Valkenhayn looks to see her fangs starting to appear. "Valkenhayn… Are you defying the wishes of your master? It seems as though you wish to rebel. Rebel… Rebel…! That reminds me of someone… That name…brings me so much…!" her fangs were completely out and her normally majestic and ladylike disappeared in an instant. "Now where is my tea? I requested Nago and Gii to bring me tea earlier, but they seem to have had a rather difficult time in doing so. So…they needed to be punished.

"Madam Rachel… You did that to them?" he asks in shock.

"Did what? I have no idea what you speak. Now my dear Valkenhayn, I would like for you to hand me my tea. I have waited quite a while and I am quite parched. Or do you wish for my to punish you as well?" an odd smile came across her face, one that sent a powerful chill down the old man's spine. "I would rather not since I actually like you being around Valkenhayn. I would not wish to kill you. Unless you would like me to kill you…? Hehe… Hahaha…!"

"M-My god…" Valkenhayn quivers a little.

"Did you say something Valkenhayn? I think I asked for something didn't I?" she started to tap her chin with her finger. "What was it… What as it…ah! I asked for something to quench my thirst! That is it. Thank you Valkenhayn. You truly are a one of a kind butler."

"Ragna the Bloodedge…just what happened? I need to find him and quickly." Valkenhayn's whole body went stiff. He gazed upon his masters visage. It was like that of a beast. "I did not quite catch that." Valkenhayn quickly dodged to the right as a thunderbolt struck down. "Did you say Ragna? I do not know why…but that name… Irks me." Another one came down as he dodged it again, but just barely. Rachel began to stalk towards him, a powerful wind blowing around them.

"What is this!?" Valkenhayn gasps.

"To think you would disobey me." Valkenhayn dodges another lighting bolt, but trips and falls down from the shockwave of the sudden bolt. He grunts in pain and opens his eyes back slowly. Once he did, all he saw was large red orbs staring directly at him. This might have been the first time in his life that he was afraid of anyone or anything. Even the Black Beast couldn't compare. "I shall be waiting in the dinning all." She started to walk away, leaving a stunned Valkenhayn behind.

He stood up and watches her slowly walked back inside the manor, her body was wobbling as she walked. His eyes were opened wide in shock. He never understood why she felt the way she did towards him. He was nothing more then scum that should not even be breathing the same air as his mistress. But the feelings she had for him, was much greater then he realized. To cause this much of a change in her was impossible, even for Terumi. Valkenhayn thought he would never live to see the day this would come to pass. "No… This is impossible..." After taking all that in and looking at her now and how she was acting, he came to a unbelievable conclusion. His worst fears have been realized. It happened and he didn't want to believe it, but it happened. It really happened.

"Madam Rachel… Broke."

 **Ok so I this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. It was suppose to be much more lighted hearted at first, but idea rolled into my head and it ended up with…well…this. So this story won't be as light hearted as I was hoping for, but I didn't mind the end result. However I won't be updating this as quickly as my main story. This is kind of like a story I'll update while working on my other story. But if others actually like this and want to see more, I don't mind updating this quicker. But if not, this will just be updated periodically for a quick read. So this is getting pretty long so I'll close this off now. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ragna roams the forests at the dead of night. The gentle breeze that blew by him cooling him down, even it's only a little bit. He stops in his tracks and clenches his fists tight. With a yell he slams his fist in the tree next him, making a large hole in the tree bark. "Shit!" Ragna curses. He raises his fist up and looks at it, his face twisting with rage. However it was at nobody else, but himself. "What the fuck is my problem!? I know full well that she understands! Damn it why am I such an idiot!? I shouldn't have flipped like that!" Ragna began to curse himself out, recalling the events that took place just a few moments ago.

Blinded by his own self loathing and rage, he took it all out on the person he wanted to protect. "Damn…" he goes down on a knee and slams his fist into the floor, creating a small crater on impact. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell! What the hell am I getting so worked up for!? I need…to calm down…" Ragna takes a few deep breathes. He felt his heart rate starting to go back to normal and his body finally starting to cool down. "Ok…" he stands up and opens his palm. He began to stare into it like he was looking for something. He wanted an answer.

"How the hell do I make this right? Why don't I regret anything I said? Did I…really mean all that?" Ragna stood there in silence, the occasional winds coming by and rustling the branches and trees.

It was getting late and he knew full well he couldn't just go back there now. He saw the look in her eyes before he left and they weren't pretty, but they were also familiar. "If I didn't know any better… It looked like she was…warning me almost…" he shakes his head. "I just gotta stop thinking about it for now. Racking my brain ain't gonna solve anything. I'm just gonna burn myself out." He walks over to a tree and sits down against it, his back leaning on the bark. He sticks one leg out and pulls one in, leaning his arm on his knee. "I thought that maybe since I'm here and there isn't any of dangers to fuck with my life that I could just tell her. But of course, being the idiot that I am, I screw it up. To top it all off I completely ignored her feeling as well. It sucks when you know the girl you like, likes you back, but you're a total dick to her…"

With consuming the dreams and desires of others, Ragna not only saw their wishes, but also what they truly wanted. He didn't mean to pry, but that information just came to him as he devoured them. And of course when he devoured Rachel's and handed her to Valkenhayn, he saw just how she felt about him and it only hurt him more to leave her.

Ragna sat there as he felt guilt coursing through him, stabbing him over and over again and crawling over his body and scratching him like a bad itch you can't reach. "Powerless huh… That's how she felt? Damn it. I'm such a fucking idiot. I need to make this right, but how?" Ragna looks up towards the night sky, the great empyrean eclipsed in darkness, not a star in sight. "Maybe something will come to me in the morning." Ragna closes his eyes and takes a breath. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

Normally he could just lean on a rock, hell, the cold hard floor and drop asleep just like that, but too much was on his mind. One woman tearing away at him and he couldn't find himself relaxing. "Come on… I'm a goddamn man! I need to act like one and stop feeling so fucking sorry for myself! Once I get up tomorrow I'm finding her! Then straighten this shit up. I just hope…I'm not too late."

* * *

Rachel stands in front of her door, her night gown on instead of her usual black dress. She opens the door up and walks into her room. She looks around to see that her bed was spread and the dresser was back to normal. "I see Valkenhayn fixed up the room. I must thank him for that. He did it unexplainably fast too. I must ask one day how he always does that." Rachel walks over to her bed and lifts her sheets up. She goes under the covers and rests her head on her pillow. With a sigh she pulls the sheets over her, covering her entire body and leaving only her head poking out.

Rachel just lays there in silence, staring up at the ceiling. She was wide awake and didn't really want to sleep, but just felt like laying down for a bit. "I question if I should just roam around. There is nothing to do here and I do not have to urge to sleep. Strange… This is normally the time I tend to sleep." Rachel gets out of bed and stares out her window. "I suppose walking around for a spell wouldn't hurt. Besdies... I have some work to do... Laying around will not complete it."

Rachel throws her night gown over her arm and onto the bed. She goes to her closet and takes out her usual black dress. It didn't take long for her to get dressed as she walked out of the room and turned to see Valkenhayn. "What are you doing here Valkenhayn?" she asks curiously. He gives her a slight bow. "I was coming to check up on you madam Rachel. However you seem to be heading out. Where are you going?"

"Something has come up and I shall be heading out for a bit. I will be back shorty." Valkenhayn doesn't ask anymore questions and just bows to her. He walks off as Rachel teleports herself out of her castle as she finds herself over a large forest. She looks up at the large moon and gives a slight smile. "The moon truly is a beautiful sight, though I would rather there be at least a star or three out on a night like this." She began to slowly descend down to the ground. "I am out for a walk. It would be pointless to just fly. Now… Where is he…"

* * *

Valkenhayn washes the dishes left by Ragna and Rachel. As he washed he couldn't help, but start to think of the possibility of her running into him. The odds of that were slim at best, but knowing his luck he wouldn't put it past him. Valkenhayn started to contemplate whether or not he should truly care for Ragna's situation.

He had no special attachment to him, but he can't say he doesn't owe him. He saved his master from disappearing and was willing to give up his own existence in exchange for everyone else. These actions maybe even classify him as a general hero, more then a villain that he has been made out to be, but that attitude about him never changes, no matter what.

Those thoughts started to cease as his mind shifted from Ragna to Rachel, that's when he started to get worried. Knowing Ragna he's probably calmed down by now, but Rachel. Now that's a different story. If Valkenhayn knew anything about his master, is that she could hold one hell of a grudge. "If she runs into him in the state she is in now she could kill the boy. I dislike the boy, but death is just too much."

"Valkenhayn, what's wrong?" he heard a light voice behind him and turns to see Nago and Gii. Gii flies closer to him and asks. "Is the princess ok now? We're really worried about how she's been acting." Nago nods in agreement. "We've got punished by her before, but that was the first time she's ever done something like that. I can still feel the electricity on my fur…" Nago groans.

Valkenhayn turns the pipe off and sets the dish that was in his hands down. He dries his hands and puts his gloves back on. "Sorry, but I have an errand to run. Do you mind finishing this up for me? I shall only be gone for, but a moment."

"We got this!" Nago says enthusiastically.

"Leave it to us!" Gii reassures.

Valkenhayn gives them a small smile as a portal opens in front of him and he walks through. He finds himself in a forest and looks around. "This is where I dropped him off, so the bot shouldn't be too far from here. At least I hope so." Valkenhayn started to sniff around. He looks straight ahead of him. "Good, he hasn't gotten far." He began to run in the direction his nose was leading him, the scent getting stronger and stronger as he ran. Valkenhayn looks to see a figure leaned up against a tree. He knew that red coat and spiky white hair anywhere. He runs up to him and looks to see he was out cold. Valkenhayn kicked him a few times as Ragna jolts up and looks around in confusion. "So you are awake boy?" Ragna turns his head to the sound of the voice and looks up. His eyes were still blurry so he used his hands to wipe off the dew. His sight became more clear as he finally gets a view of the butler. "Old man… What are you doing here?"

"I think you should be thanking me. For now, let us make haste and get out of here. Do not ask any questions and I will answer them all once we leave." A portal opens next to Valkenhayn as he walks in. Ragna heard the slight distress in his voice and decided to follow him. He grabs his sword and with a grunt stands up and heads inside the portal.

Ragna looks around to see himself standing outside Wadatsumi. "Ok not this is random. Why the hell did you bring me here old man? It better be important." Valkenhayn gives him a stern glare as Ragna closes his mouth. "Ragna… This is important. It's madam Rachel… She is not herself." He gives him a perplexed expression. "What does that mean?" Ragna asks.

"Once you left, madam Rachel changed and it was not for the better. I have come to warn you to stay clear of madam Rachel. If she finds you she will most likely try to kill you." Valkenhayn says. Ragna couldn't believe what he was hearing from him. Valkenhayn looked to see those words hit him quite hard, but it's only natural for him to have that reaction. "Old man… Is it possible for me to see her?"

Valkenhayn gives a heavy sighs. "Yes, but I doubt you will see the madam Rachel we know. How she is now is…something different. I have never, ever seen her like this before." Ragna started to think of how Rachel could have the old man so spooked, that he would actually come to him and give him a warning. Knowing this wasn't a usual occurrence he took it to heart. "Alright then old man. But if she finds me. I'm just letting you know that I won't run from her."

"I know you will not. So I will ask a very selfish request of you." Ragna raised a brow. "And what's that old man?" Valkenhayn bows to him. "Please. Help my mistress come back to her senses. I have never seen her in this condition before and I worry that it may get worse if it continues. Soon there might be no way to help her. So I ask you. Please help her Ragna. I beg of you." Ragna stood there in silence, a bit taken back by what he asked and how he asked. Since their goals were aligned he couldn't really say no or more like he didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright then old man."

The butler raises himself up and gives him a small smile. "I thank you and be careful. Do not go looking for her yourself. I think the best scenario would be for her to find you."

Ragna gives a nod as the old butler walks through a portal that appeared behind him, leaving Ragna alone outside of Wadatsumi. "Just what the hell is going through that rabbits head?" Ragna began to walk away from the ruined castle. Night was still gonna be on him for at least another three hours, but with what Valkenhayn just told him he was wide awake now. He knew what he needed to do.

"I need to find the rabbit." He quickly picked up the pace and began to run. "Come on, where are you, you stupid rabbit!?" Ragna knew finding her wouldn't be so easy. She wasn't at her home since Valkenhayn was able to meet with him the way he did and it's not like if he called out to her she'd answer. "Somethings…definitely not right! I know the rabbit. This isn't her. There's something more going on and all I did was break the final string. I need to find her! Come on you stupid rabbit let me find you!"

* * *

Rachel walks through the night, glancing around at the trees and looking up every so often at the moon that hovered over her. "I wonder… Where am I now?" Wind picked up under her, her dress fluttering lightly as she flew up into the sky and looked ahead of her to see a ruined castle. "Ah. Wadatsumi." She descends back down to the ground. "Out of all the places he could've chosen. How dull." Rachel's ears twitched as she heard footsteps and they were running right pasted her.

Barely anyone walks in the forests, normally using ars magus transportation. This made her a little curious so she decided to see exactly who it was. Once she got a perfect image of the person she smirked. "Ragna… There you are…"

* * *

Ragna bolted through the forest, tripping a few times on branches and rocks that were on the ground. Out of the blue he felt a strange presence looming over him and came to a complete stop. He quickly turns around and looks to see Rachel standing a few feet away from him. "R-Rabbit…" Ragna didn't know why, but she felt different. Valkenhayn was right. Whatever this change is it ain't good.

He swallowed a lump down his throat and began to walk towards her. She doesn't move and just stands there as he got closer and closer. Ragna finally makes it over to her and just stares at her, but she wasn't looking back up at him, she was looking down. "H-Hey…" Ragna reached his hand out and places it on her shoulder. Her head slowly began to pick up as Ragna saw the expression that was on her face. Her eyes were lifeless almost and her blank visage was like that of a doll. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" he began to shake her, but she just stared at him with the same glare. She began to slowly move her hand up. Ragna stopped shaking her as she moved it onto his cheek. "Ragna… Is that you?" Rachel asks.

"Y-Yeah… It's me. So while we have the time, I figured we could talk you know." Rachel gives him a perplexed looked like he was talking crazy or she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Did you hear me?" her perplexed expression turned into a smile as she says. "Now what are you talking about Ragna?" he stares at her in disbelief. "What do you mean…? I just want to talk to you, so let's just talk yeah? You always say that your bored and you come to me when that happens so let's talk." She raises a brow. "Talk hm?" he grabs her hands and nods. "Yes. I just want to talk so we can get things straight and back to normal between us."

"Normal? But isn't this always how we act?" Rachel asks. "We always argue right? But of course it is not like I should care what you do right? I am after all nothing, but a hindrance am I right? I think of you as nothing, but a weapon right?" Ragna shakes his head. "No!" he tightens his grip on her hands and continues. "I didn't mean all that! Your not a hindrance and I never saw you as one! I was an asshole to you and I want to make up for that! So please just talk to me. Please." Ragna stares into her eyes to see if he saw any change.

To his surprise there was no change, her once vibrant crimson red eyes were now a devoid of all emotion and stripped of it's ruby color. It looked like a dark red, the kind of color that blood makes when it dries up. "Ragna…" she finally answers. Ragna feels something odd and quickly jumps back as lightening struck down where he once stood. "What!?" he looked back at her to see that there really is something wrong and it didn't have anything to do with their little argument. It ran deeper then that.

Now taking closer inspection and looking into her eyes he remembered them. Lifeless and red. "Mind eater!" he grips his sword and looks around frantically. "Who the hell are you!? Show yourself now!" Ragna heard laughing, which was odd, but strangely familiar. As it kept going he started to recognize it. How could he forget it. It's something implanted in his mind. "No fucking way….! You fell into the boundary!"

A green aura emanated from Rachel as green streams of energy come off her and a body began to take form right next to her. He wore a black suit with a black vest and a white shirt underneath, with a black tie and black hat to finish the look. His hair was green and his eyes seemed to be closed, but that sinister smile ruined the whole gentlemen look."Hazama!"

The green haired man waves at him. "Yo Ragna! You missed me?" Ragna draws his blade and gets into a stance. "How the hell are you here!? What did you do to Rachel!?" He snickers and puts a hand on her head. "Isn't she adorable? Like a cute little doll." Hazama moves his hand to caress her cheeks and chuckles. "Just looks at these chubby cheeks. Aw so cute. Who's a good vampire? Yes you are. Yes you are…"

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Ragna charged at him, but was blown back by a massive gust of wind. He uses his feet to stop himself from going any further and tried to push forward, but the wind grew stronger as it picked him up and slammed him against a tree. Hazama sighs. "Man… I really do love taking precious things from others. It truly is the greatest feeling." Ragna grunts and slowly stands up. He felt a sharp pain at his side and held it in pain. "Shit…" he looks to see it was bleeding, but went back to the more important matter at hand. "Hazama…! What the hell did you do to her!?" Hazama chuckles and started to pat Rachel on the head. "Nothing much. To tell you the truth I really have to thank you." Ragna gives him a confused glare as he continues. "All I did was leave a little piece of me inside of her, but of course it took a while for the venom to take effect. You know how tough our sweet little Rachel is now don't you?"

"Now your just **begging** me to kill you." Hazama quickly reaches into his pocket and takes out a knife. He puts the tip of the blade at Rachel's neck and presses it against her skin, a single drop of blood falling from his blade. "Bastard!" he shakes his head in disappointment. "To think Ragna… You can't even take care of your woman. A shame really, she really does love you. Hehehe…" he presses it against her harder as more blood began to leak out of the small laceration. "Damn you!"

Hazama chuckles as his eyes open to reveal his snake like glare. "That's the face I wanted to see. You really know how to give someone exactly what they want now don't you? Well everyone besides the shitty vampire here. I mean talk about dick move. All you did was make it easier to control her. All she needed was a little…push."

"You did it…! You're the one that enticed my emotions! I knew something was wrong with that whole situation! And you did it to Rachel too! No wonder she kept tell me to let go of her! She noticed you!" Hazama slowly started to clap. "Yep! Give this man a cigar."

"What the hell is your goal you piece of shit!" Hazama snickers a little. "I think Terumi already said this. "Suffer for all eternity" or am I wrong? I'm just here to make that happen. And it wasn't even hard! Mind eater really is a handy little thing, but it took FOREVER to get this bitch down. I mean making her of all people not notice was hard enough, but reforming my existence in this world with that tiny piece of myself I left in her soul was like fucking hell itself. But you know," Hazama shrugs and smirks, his tone changing to a darker more menacing tone. "Hard work pays off."

"You know…for someone who used to work for intelligence… You are one sick son of a bitch." Ragna curses and grips his blade tighter. He took a step, but stopped once he saw Hazama press the tip of his blade against her neck. He heard Rachel wince slightly and takes a step back. A smile creeps onto Hazamas face. "Didn't I tell you not to move Ragna?" Hazama asks.

"This is bullshit! What are you after!?" Ragna yells. Hazama began to tap his chin with his finger. "What am I…? Oh that's right, but I told you already. I want to experience "pain". True "pain". Last time wasn't enough for me, so I'll be continuing my experiments with her. You can watch you know, but I don't think your into that shit. If you are I won't judge though. I'm an open book kinda guy." Ragna bit his lip as he felt powerless, unable to move or even speak. Hazama let's out a quick laugh. "So Ragna. You don't mind if I have some "fun" with your little vampire here do you? I mean I've got nothing doing."

"If you touch even a single hair on her head, I'll show you that true definition of **hell**." Hazama just laughs, unfazed by his threat. "Oh no! I wouldn't want to make the famous SS class criminal angry. Oh the humanity!" Hazama takes off his hat and bows. "Well for now it's about time I go. It's pretty chilly out here tonight and I wouldn't want her to catch a cold. I'll see you around Ragna! You know exactly where to find me. It's our special spot." The two vanish from sight, Ragna standing there in disbelief. His sword falls from his hands as he goes down on his knees. "No damn it…!" he raises his hand up and balls it up into a fist. He struck down on the ground and creates a rather large crater on impact. "Shit! Shit, shit!" he stands up and sheaths his sword. "I need to let the old man hear about this. This isn't good!" Ragna began to call him out. "Old man! Old man get your ass over here! This is an emergency!" a portal opened in front of him as Valkenhayn came through. The butler looks to see Ragna slightly worn visage and worried expression. "What's wrong? Where is madam Rachel?" the butler asks.

"That's the problem! It's the reason why she snapped on me the way she did and why she's been acting like this! That bastard Hazama! I don't know how he did it, but he put a piece of himself inside of her soul and now he has her under the mind eater!" Valkenhayn gasps. "He what!? Ok, do you know where they could've gone?"

"Yeah. There at Kagutsuchi's cauldron! He said that he was at our "special spot". That has to be it, since it was the last place we saw each other." Ragna says.

"Then let us make haste." Ragna puts a hand on his shoulder. "We can't rush in now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we really need a plan right now. He's not afraid to hurt her and is gonna hold her hostage if we charge in." Valkenhayn's fangs began to show, his face twisting in anger. "Damn him… Very well." Ragna balls his hand up in a tight fist. "Shit. It's all my fault. Sorry old man. I didn't want this to happen." Valkenhayn heard the sincerity and sadness in his voice. He doesn't say anything and opens a portal for the two of them to go back to the estate into. They arrive in her garden, the two men surrounded by the beautiful bouquet of roses.

Valkenhayn began to walk, but couldn't hear Ragna's footsteps behind him. The butler turns around to see Ragna wasn't moving and could see the sheer amount of guilt and worry on his face. "Boy." Valkenhayn calls to him as Ragna jolts up. "Yeah what is it old man?"

"Let us get to work. You may tell my mistress how you feel once we have her back. I am sure you know just how she's feels about you." Ragna grits his teeth and looks down to the ground in shame. "Of course I do… But look what I did? I threw her feelings right in her face. Being controlled by that bastard or not I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm a fucking idiot…" Valkenhayn turns around to face the manor. "That you are. You are a low class animal with no regard for manners. I can not see why my mistress even looks your way." Ragna doesn't say anything as Valkenhayn continues. "However. You have proven time and time again you will put away your own goals to protect others. A trait that not many people have."

Ragna heard Valkenhayn's footsteps getting closer and closer to him. His head was still down as he saw Valkenhayn stop right in front of him. Ragna picks his head up and looks to see the Valkenhayn extending a hand. "Ragna. You are the only one I can trust to look after her. You may have entrusted that task to me, but I will be damned if I let him get away with this and I know you won't either. So as you would say, "pull the stick out of your ass and let's go. We've got shit to do". Am I right?" Ragna grabs his hand. "Damn straight." all the sadness from his expression fades as Valkenhayn couldn't help, but crack a small smirk. "It seems like you have finally returned." Ragna smirks. "Yeah I am." As new found determination filled his eyes, Valkenhayn saw a burning flame within them. He was back and ready to go. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yes. Let's go get that rabbit back."

 **Alright that's ends this chapter. So while I'm here I might as well clear up this story. At first this was suppose to be a one chapter thing, but I was REALLY pissed off that day and ended up writing this. But it kinda worked out in my favor. Given the fact that this story could help me with my characterization and writing skill and grammar because god knows I need it. Also this story is kind of like a test. To see just how far I can push the craziness of how these characters can act. I know Rachel might not be the one you expect to lose herself, but I found the idea interesting so I did it. A special thanks to apprentice Trashman for the feedback and I'm glad we got this straightened up. It doesn't really matter if this story is trash, like I said, trying to improve. So anyone who reads this or cares to read this, I want your honest feedback. So just like last time review this little story of mine and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Valkenhayn and Ragna sits inside the manor in Rachel's lounge. Ragna informs Valkenhayn exactly what took place inside of her room and what happened with Hazama. Valkenhayn, someone who is usually calm and collected, felt himself about to lose himself in rage over Hazama's action. It was very rare to see Valkenhayn of all people change from his usual calm, cool and collected tone. He was always calm no matter what. Well at least calm about everything except when it came to Rachel and her safety. Once she's in danger, all that calmness he had is thrown right out the window.

Once he heard what Hazama did to Rachel, Ragna thought he was about to jump into the boundary and find exactly where he went. Now Hazama was back at it again and this time Valkenhayn could finally get his claws on him. "So that's all that happened between me and the rabbit."

"I see… That is strange of her. Madam Rachel, whatever the case may be, she would not lose her temper so easily. So that hypothesis you have may be right. However something still does not make sense about this." Valkenhayn puts two fingers on his chin and began to stroke his beard. "Madam Rachel should have taken notice of this. To have Hazama do this to her without resistance and not even tell me… I question if she was being controlled the whole time or did Madam Rachel expect this and hatched a plan. Ragna, did she do anything or say anything that may give you a hint?"

"I don't really know… I don't think so at least…" Ragna began to think back to their argument, doing his best to analyze every and any detail that might give him something. He felt like his brain on fire as Valkenhayn could've sworn he could see some smoke coming from his ears. The sheer amount of strain on his face made Valkenhayn shake his head.

"Anything yet boy?" the old butler asks.

"Yeah… I think I might actually have something. Though I don't really know if their worth mentioning." Ragna says with uncertainty.

"Anything will do. If you can not find logic in it I might. You are not the sharpest one."

"Really?" Ragna says in awe and agitation. "You really wanna do this shit now? Now of all times?" Ragna was about to retort, but decided to let the comment slide as there was something more important to worry about. "Ok… It was how Rachel was talking to me before we starting arguing. Just thinking about her tone… It was almost as if when she told me to let her go…she was worried. Then she shot me this odd glare before I left.

"What about it?" Valkenhayn questioned.

"Well at first I thought she was just pissed off at me for the shit I said, but after calming down and thinking back it was like she was giving me a warning. Maybe she knew what was going on, but whatever Hazama was doing it was too late for her to stop it at the time."

"Is that it hm? I do not see anything wrong with that assumption, however small it may be. But that could just be a gut feeling you have. Though there really is nothing to go off of, given that I was not present when it occurred." Valkenhayn saw Ragna's troubled expression and asks. "Boy. Is there something you have in mind?"

"There is…" Ragna sighs. "But you aren't gonna like it… And neither do I." the butler gives him a confused expression, Ragna deciding it would be best to continue and explain himself better. "The mind eater curse that the rabbit is under is something that's been developing for what I can guess the last three months. It sucks…but we may have to shock her out of it."

"Shock her out of it? What do you mean?" Valkenhayn asks.

"The mind eater curse… It pushes the will of the caster onto the recipient. But the rabbit is strong. I doubt her will is gone. We need to wake it up…anyway possible. I think you know what I'm saying."

It didn't take Valkenhayn too long to figure it out. He slams his hand on the table. "I shall not do that! I will never dream of laying a hand on Madam Rachel!"

"We're on the same page, but what the hell else do you expect we do!? We can't just take her away from Hazama since with the mind eater activated her eyes are his eyes! It sucks, but we might have no choice!" Valkenhayn just stares at him and sees that he was hurting just as much or maybe even more then he was. It's not something he would do either. Ragna and Rachel have fought before, but never to an extent like this. He wouldn't actually dare to hurt her, but this time he's the one suggesting it.

With a sigh Valkenhayn begins to calm down. "Ok… But do you believe there is another way?"

"No. If there was another way I would've used it, but there's not. Old man… You don't need to do it. Just go for Hazama, but we have to do it separately. If we both go in there at once he'll just hold her hostage again and he's not afraid to hurt her. You know that as well as I do."

"Very well." They heard the door start to creak and looks to the door to see Nago and Gii come into the room. The two familiars go over to the two. "We want to come with you guys." Gii says.

"No. Just stay here. It doesn't make sense for you two to come." Valkenhayn says.

"It does. We want to know that our princess is safe." Nago says. "We couldn't help her before when she needed it and now I think it's time we did."

"Yeah!" Gii agrees.

The two stare up at them. Ragna looked into their eyes, their gazes were strong and had a burning fire behind them. He didn't have the heart to say no to that look. "Alright… But your gonna help the old man take care of Hazama. I'm gonna go for Rachel on my own. I've got a way to shock her out of it, but I need to be as close to a cauldron as possible. And I need to ask a certain someone for a favor…"

"Someone?" Valkenhayn questions.

"Don't worry about it. Enough talk. Let's go get her back and kick Hazama's ass." He slams his fist against his palm. "He's gonna have hell to pay for daring to lay a fucking hand on her."

"He shall. Dearly. But Ragna I must ask you, who do you plan on asking for assistance?"

Ragna takes a long sigh. "Well one of them I don't really mind. The other one…makes my fucking skin crawl, but if it'll help get the rabbit back then I'll do it. Come on. We're taking a trip to Yabiko."

* * *

"Alright then Hibiki! Time for you to run a few errands for me." Kagura hands Hibiki a mountain of documents. Hibiki takes them and looks them over. His eyes scan the documents as he asks curiously. "So what do I do with these Lord Kagura?"

"All of these go to each of the representative houses. I know Jinny might hate it, but I need him to sign these. So just try your best with him." Hibiki bows and walks out. Kagura walks over to his desk and plops himself down on his seat. He leans back on the chair and groans. "So much work… Damn it all." Kagura was at his limit, all the work being piled up more and more since the activity in the NOL has picked up and finally for a good thing. Ikaruga is being rebuilt on orders from Homura and it's been going smoothly as the NOL and the Ikaruga ninjas worked together. Kagura stretches his arms up and yawns. "Talk about work… Nothing but work, work, work. Damn it I need a vacation."

"So I guess nothing really changes here." Kagura heard someone say as a portal opens up in the middle of his room. He stands up and looks to see Ragna and Valkenhayn walk out. With a smirk Kagura walks up to Ragna and chuckles. "And look who finally decided to get their ass out of bed."

"And look who finally decided to put down the booze and be sober for more then five minutes. I guess anything really is possible now."

"Smartass…" Kagura looks to Valkenhayn and gives him a friendly wave. "Hey there Valkenhayn. Haven't seen you in a good while now."

"Yes it has been sometime." Valkenhayn bows. He lifts his head back up as his expression turns a bit more stern. "However…we regret to inform you that we have not come her to catch up. Something happened."

"Something happened? What is it?"

With a sigh Ragna began to explain the situation to him, leaving out no details. Kagura rubs his temples and with a heavy sigh he says. "So you just need access to Kagutsuchi?"

"Yeah. The old man and I can take care of the rest. But, can you get a line to Kokonoe? I need to ask her a favor."

"I can, but what do you need to ask her?" Kagura asks.

Ragna looks at his right arm and says. "It's about the Grimoire. I need to ask her a few questions, but I can't go into specifics now. The more time I waste the more likely Hazama is hurting the rabbit." Kagura saw the sheer amount of guilt and worry in his eyes and asked no more questions and just gives a nod. "I can, but it could take some time. For now I think you should rest a little man… You look exhausted." Ragna didn't say no to the offer as he was right. He wasn't really in the mood to go back to the mansion. To him it didn't really feel the same. "I'll take you up on that… I am kinda exhausted from all this. You got a room where none of these NOL bastards will see me?"

"You can just go there." Kagura points the door at the side of his room. Ragna scratches his head and began to think. If memory served him, while Kokonoe was here she turned that room into a large ass elevator. Kagura saw his expression and sighs. "I know, but I'm not talking about the room. Just sleep in the lab. It hasn't gone anywhere, so just pick a spot and relax. Sorry for the poor luxury."

"It's all good. I'm used to shit like that so it doesn't bother me." Ragna let's out an exhausted breath. "I think anywhere will do." He made his way to the door and puts his hand on the doorknob. He doesn't turn it and stops in his tracks. "Hey, Kagura."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for the trouble. I didn't mean to barge in on you like this." Kagura jumped a bit from his sudden change in tone. He didn't know what it was, but the sound of his voice was like a soft note on a flute. It was low and calm, yet sad and filled with melancholy. Kagura couldn't help, but feel bad for the poor guy. He just finished going through his first round of hell, just to come back to it again. "No problem… Glad I could help. I mean I do owe you big time for putting that bastard Terumi in his place and practically saving the world."

"Saving the world huh…?" he grips the doorknob tightly. "Saved the world…but I can't protect one woman..."

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine Ragna. We'll get her back from him. I'll call you the minute I get the ok from Kokonoe." Kagura reassures.

"Kagura."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He walks through the door and leaves Kagura and Valkenhayn's sight. They could hear the elevator starting to move and finally stop, signaling he reached his destination. Kagura leaned on his desk and let out a sigh. "Damn… And I thought the rebuilding of Ikaruga was hard enough… Shit that guy has some godawful luck."

"That he does." Valkenhayn says.

"Though… Losing her is really getting under his skin. I don't think I've seen him like that, even with his own family. It's weird to see him like this… Almost uncomfortable."

"Yes… It is quite unsettling indeed. I just pray that we can rescue madam Rachel from that bastard. When I see him I'm going to rip his throat out for even DARING to lay so much as a finger on her." Kagura heard the pure amount of malice coming from the butler. He knew messing with the old man was a bad move, but doing anything to Rachel, now that's a death wish.

"Guess I better get my ass moving… I'd rather have Rachel back here as quickly as possible. That beautiful women should not be in the hands of that hipster."

"Again… You never cease to amaze me Lord Kagura."

* * *

Ragna arrived in Kokonoe's lab and walked over to the corner of the room. He sat down and leans his back on the wall, the man letting out a heavy, tired sigh. As he sat there his mind began to run away from him, his thoughts running to one person, one woman. "Rachel…" Ragna mumbles. He looks down to the ground and bites his lip hard. He clenches his fist and grinds his teeth together. He started to recall everything he said to Rachel and what Hazama said to him, this only serving to make his blood boil even more. "Damn it…!"

He didn't want to think about him snapping at Rachel. Even though it wasn't their faults and they were only being manipulated, he couldn't help, but blame himself for it all. The guilt stabbed him over and over again. As he continued and Rachel's emotionless eyes appeared in his head he felt like salt was being rubbed in the wound. He turns his fist over to look at his knuckles and clenched it tighter. "I swear Rachel… I'll bring you back. I'll save you… No matter what it takes. I'll bring you home."

* * *

Kokonoe sits in her chair and yells in annoyance. She sits back on the chair, arching her back and looking behind her. "Where the hell is Bullet and Tager?" Kokonoe sat back on and slams her elbow on her desk and rests her chin in her palm. She began to tap on her desk in impatience. Kokonoe sent Tager and Bullet on a mission to retrieve something from one of the Sector Seven bases and they should've been back at least two days ago. "Come on damn it…" Kokonoe looks in annoyance at her empty candy box. "My silvervine candy… How the hell did my whole supply go out?"

Kokonoe puts her arms on the back of her head and closes her eyes. "Fuck…" Kokonoe groans. As she sits there her eyes shoot open back as she heard ringing. She turns her head to the side to see her communicator ringing. Kokonoe's hopes went up as she quickly grabs the communicator and puts to her ear. "Hello!? Tager, Bullet is that you!? Are you back yet!?"

"No… It's me, Kagura." Kokonoe's excited tone dropped to a depressed and uncaring one. "Well damn… Alright I'm hanging up. Bye Kagura."

"Wait a minute Kokonoe this is serious!" Kagura panicked.

"Fine, fine don't get your panties all twisted and tied up. So, what's so urgent?" Kokonoe asks.

"It's about Rachel."

"Huh? Rachel? Why the hell should I care about that annoying bitch?" Kokonoe heard a long sigh through her communicator and it wasn't that of annoyance. She knew Kagura was always one to joke around and act like a pervert, but this time wasn't one of them. "Alright Kagura you got my attention. Tell me what happened?"

"Hazama… He's got her."

Kokonoe slammed her hand onto the desk and yelled into the communicator. "Are you shitting me!? How!? Didn't that asshole jump into the boundary!?"

"Yeah…but it seems like he left a piece of himself inside of Rachel's soul. Now he's back and has Rachel under the mind eater. And with her powers now back up to how they used to be well… Let's just say it won't be good for us."

"You're kidding me…!" Kokonoe hisses her teeth and curses. "Son of a bitch… Ok, where did you hear this from?"

"I heard it from Ragna. He's here at the Yabiko branch with me and waiting for you. He apparently has a plan and wants you to check his grimoire, but he's resting right now. The guys tuckered out and worried sick over the princess." Kagura says.

"I see… Well if Hazama is back, even if he's not as dangerous as Terumi he's just as, maybe even more, viscous then that bastard. Alright I'm on my way right now. I should be there in about an hour or so." Kokonoe hangs up the communicator as she stands up and curses. "Fucking damn it…! Don't these assholes know when to stay down!?" Kokonoe heard her doors open behind her and looked to see Tager and Bullet walk in. Kokonoe looked to see they were carrying her candies and the ingredients to make more of them in their hands.

"Really guys? You couldn't have come in earlier?" Kokonoe asks.

"Well it took some time to get here." Bullet answers in slight irritation.

"We're sorry about this." Tager says. He and Bullet walks up to her desk and puts them all down on the desk. Kokonoe rests her palm on her forehead. "Ok… You two stay here and keep this in balance. I'm off to Yabiko to take care of some urgent business."

"What happened Kokonoe?"

"An old friend decided to come back… And now I've gotta deal with him before shit hits the fan again." Kokonoe sighs.

"Old friend? Judging by your emotional patterns your using sarcasm." Tager says.

"Tager… Did you just scan me?" Kokonoe asks.

"No, just making inference."

"So where do you want us to put these blue silvervines?" Bullet asks as Kokonoe points to her desk. Bullet and Tager puts the patches of blue plants onto her desks and walks out. Kokonoe looks at them and began to curse at herself. Just when they got it another problem arises. "Fuck this! Goddammit when I find him I'm gonna make SURE his ass doesn't come back!" Kokonoe stares at the patches of blue plants with passion as she walks over to it and takes one of them up. She smells it and sighs in relief. "Just wait for me my sweets… I'll back soon."

"Um…" Kokonoe heard a voice and quickly turns her head to see Bullet and Tager standing in the doorway.

"What? Don't judge me."

"I think I will…leave you alone for now…" Tager and Bullet slowly exit the room as the door slides closed. Kokonoe just shrugs and kisses the plant down. "Just wait ok? Mommy will make you into the best candy ever. Who's a good plant? Yes you are? Yes. You. Are." Kokonoe puts the plant down and walks out the room. As she walks down the hallway she began to think about Hazama and just how to deal with him. Kagura said that Ragna had a plan and it involves his grimoire so maybe she'll just tweak it to his liking and see what happens.

"Alright then… I gotta make this quick so I can get back to my babies. The legendary blue silvervine… Oh I can taste it already!"

* * *

"Oh man… It's good to be back in a body and stretch myself out…" Hazama smiles, his voice that of an adolescent and his face that of an excited child. "I feel fantastic, but how do you feel? Rachel Alucard…" he snickers and looks up to see a certain vampire tied up by his various snake chains with multiple slashes on her clothing and her face. "I think we're up to forty five. I wonder…just what little old rags is gonna say when he sees this? Maybe I'll have some more fun. Showing him this won't do me any good."

Hazama closes his hand into a fist as the chains began to squeeze around her tighter as she began to choke. He began to laugh as he stared at her painful expression. "HAHA! JUST LOOK AT YOU! Looks like your pretty chained up there." Hazama opens his hand as the snake stopped squeezing her and released her as Rachell came falling down to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

Rachel started to get up, but was brought back down by a hard boot to the head by Hazama. "You know… I've got this urge to just…I don't know…throw you into the boundary." Hazama says darkly. "But," he continues, his voice changing back to his playful and child full manner of speech. "I'm a gentleman and a very good looking one at that, so I'll just have little Rags come in here. I hope he likes it here…"

"R-Rag…na…"

"Oh?" Hazama bent down and picked her up by her hair, her lifeless eyes now looking directly into his. "You've still got some of your conscious left huh? I guess it wouldn't be fun if "you" couldn't feel this pain huh? To be honest it'd be a waste of time." Hazama stands back up, Rachel's hair still tightly in his grip as he hoisted her up off the ground. He started to shake her a little as he heard her wince slightly. "Looking at you…really is very annoying… I don't know what Ragna sees in you really. He has some weird taste in chicks. I guess he likes the bitchy ones, I'm not one to judge though."

He scoffs and tosses Rachel down to the ground like a doll as he puts his hands in his pockets and turns to walk away. "I wonder what's taking Rags so long… I'm getting bored." He looks over his shoulder back to Rachel and looks to see her slowly getting up. Hazama snapped his finger as a snake chain appeared and wraps around Rachel, tightly squeezing her as she was ready to pop like a balloon. "Man… Boooorriiinnng…. I've already seen that exprresion." Hazama drops her as she falls on her back.

He walks over to her and steps on her chest. With a psychotic grin he raises his foot up and stomps down hard, earning him a loud gasp from Rachel as she spat up a few drops of blood. She began to cough and rolled on her side as Hazama kicked her back onto her back and this time stomped on her stomach. Rachel yelled in pain as Hazama chuckles a little. "Ok, now that's new." Hazama stomps on her a few more times before removing his foot from her and leaving her coughing and gasping for air.

His footsteps were heard throughout the entire room as he stopped right next to the cauldron. "So this was the "future" I ended up in… Not bad, but I would've rather gone to "his" world. Seemed like fun. Oh Terumi… You can be so demanding. So let's see," his eyes open up to reveal his snake like eyes and a wide grin, stretching from ear to ear appears on his face.

"Just how this story will end…"

 **Ok that ends this chapter. I hope you all liked it as I am actually getting some rather positive feedback from this. To be honest I wasn't expecting any positive reviews, but I guess anything really is possibly. Any who read, review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It's been a day so far since Ragna and Valkenhayn arrived in Yabiko in search of Kokonoe. To Kagura's surprise, even though what was at stake and who was endanger, Ragna was relatively calm. Normally he'd be breaking his door down or threatening him or something, but this time he was just quiet. He would come up every now and again to either use the bathroom or get himself something to eat. Soon after he would just head back down to the lab in wait of Kokonoe.

Valkenhayn decided to head back to the manor, saying he should clean up and take his mind of things and calm himself down. Saying he can not act on a worried mind. Kagura wondered how cleaning could help calm a man down, but decided not to go into it and just let him go.

Kagura plopped down in his seat and let out a tired sigh. "Hazama… The last time he got his hands on her…" he rests his elbow on the desk and his chin in his palm as he started to recall what he was told. It caused him to worry about her safety even more since Hazama really doesn't care about anything or anyone. He had no moral compass or fears that would bring him down and apparently, to his knowledge, wants to know pain. Which is pretty sadistic in Kagura's eyes and it only sent a shiver up the young man's spine.

"Damn it Kokonoe where are you…" He let out a sigh and closes his eyes, but soon picks his head off his palm as he heard someone knocking. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Kagura. Open the fucking door."

"That's how she asks huh? Guess someone hasn't changed…" Kagura gets out of his chair and makes his way over to the door. He opens it up and looks to see a rather pissed of Kokonoe. "Wow… Who took a shit in your front yard today?"

"You did." Kokonoe groans. "I finally got myself the legendary blue silvervine!"

"Wait a minute you mean that plant that was supposed to be so rare that nobodies ever found it? You got it?" Kagura asks in amazement.

"Of course I did who the hell do you think I am?"

"Someone who's about to give me some because their such a sweet, beautiful, intelligent, extraordinary person—!?"

"Haha," Kokonoe chuckles blankly. "Keep dreaming."

"Damn it."

"Well anyway where's Ragna?" Kokonoe asks, looking around the room and trying to find him. "He wanted me here right? What's it for?"

"I'm not sure," Kagura shrugs. "He apparently has a plan and he's waiting for you in the lab. He's been down there ever since he got here and it's kinda killing my vibe to see him so…serious…"

"Serious? But isn't he always…?"

"You'll see what I mean when you see him. For right now," Kagura begins to walk out, shivering a little to the thought. "I've gotta keep Jin away from here… If he found out and I never told him he's gonna kill me. Quite literally."

Kokonoe watches him go and closes the door as she makes her way down to Ragna. She was a little surprised that the elevator was still there and wondered if Kagura was ever gonna get it removed. She hits the lowest button AZ the elevator door closes and she makes her way down. As the elevator descended she started to think of what Hazama had in store.

Of course he didn't have any world altering ideas, but the fact that he's still running around was enough to send a shiver down her spine. She had to deal with him once and once was good enough. "So let's see what Mr. Grim Reaper has to say…"

The elevator came to a slow halt as it stops and the doors slide open. Kokonoe walks out to see her lab literally hasn't changed. Even the snacks and chips she's thrown around was still on the floor. Through all the trash and lost paperwork she saw a certain spiky grey haired man sitting down in the corner and leaning against the wall.

'Damn Kagura was right… I really did need to see to understand…' Kokonoe looked at Ragna to see something was definitely going in that kind of his. Even when he was napping his expression was tense. It was kind of uncomfortable in a way, but the upside is she could get whatever she needed to out of the way quickly and head back to her babies. As she made her way over to him Ragna soon started to open his eyes and stared at the approaching beastkin.

"So you're finally here… The hell too you so long?" he asks in a tired voice.

"Traffic was a bitch." Kokonoe says uncaringly. "But right now isn't the time to be questioning me is it?"

"I guess not." With a heavy grunt Ragna stood up and stretched out his back. "Gotta get the rabbit back… And now that you're here I need you to ask you that favor."

"What is it? Come on kid I'm on a time table here." Kokonoe groans.

"No your not," Ragna scowls. "You've got nothing to do over at Sector Seven. How the hell else did you get here so fast. I thought I was gonna have to wait here for a well before you decided to get your ass over here."

'So that's why he was so calm,' Kokonoe's eye started to twitch. 'This smart mouth little…!'

"Ok so now let's get the idle chit-chat out the way and get to business. There's something I need you to do for me and I want to know if it would work."

"And that is…?"

* * *

Kagura walks back into the room with Hibiki, a warm cup of coffee in his hand as he takes a sip. "Now this is coffee Hibiki. Good job." Kagura praises.

"You will need the energy. And I do not want to see you drunk while at work and you sign off on the wrong thing."

"Oh come on Hibiki," Kagura chuckles and plops down into his chair with sigh. "When have I ever done that?"

"If I recall…" Hibiki takes out a small notepad and scanned down it. "You were about to sign off on lower minimum wage to two dollars."

"Well I mean I wasn't actually going to—"

"Then the week before," Hibiki cut him off. "You were about to sign off on having the change in dress code from blue to sparkling pink."

"Wait," Kagura slams his hand on the desk and pointed at Hibiki. "But I never—!"

"And," Hibiki cut him off yet again as Kagura's finger hung down. "You were about too, if Jin and I didn't stop you, about to tell everyone about where Ragna the Bloodedge was."

"Ok look that wa—!"

"Not only that," Hibiki cut him off again as Kagura hung his head down. "You were about to share those involved with him… Including yourself. Then y—!"

"Ok!" Kagura shouted. "I get it, I get it!" he sat back down and rubs his temples. "I'll chill out with the drinking on the job… Damn your brutal…"

"Good. Now has Kokonoe arrived yet?" Hibiki asks.

"Yeah she did, just a few minutes ago actually." He looks towards the room where the elevator was. "She went down to the lab for Ragna. It's been quiet though." Kagura puts the cup of coffee on his lip. "But aw well," he started to drink. "Not me pr—"

"RAGNA ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!?"

They heard Kokonoe yell as the entire branch shook and Kagura fell out his chair and hit the ground with a hard thud. Hibiki covered his ears from the loud screaming and wondered how her voice was able to project from all the way downstairs. The shaking soon stopped as a groaning Kagura cams up, his cup of coffee now spilled on his head and running down his face.

"What the hell was that…?"

* * *

"Ragna do you want to die you fucking moron!?" Kokonoe questions.

"No," Ragna stuck his finger in his ear and moved it around as he groaned. "Damn you got some serious fucking pipes on you lady… Shit my ears…"

"Fuck your ears," Kokonoe spat. "You can't ask me to do that and it fuck up everything! Do you know the amount of data in there!? To fuse the Azure with MY Idea Engine is something I've been looking at all this time! If I do that it this goes south I'll lose it all!"

"Sorry, but I think someone's life is more important then fucking data. So you gonna do it or not?"

"I can't believe this," Kokonoe face palms and shakes her head in disbelief. "You really are an idiot. You think some shit like that is gonna come cheap? You could shatter not only your own, but her soul as well."

"She won't be taking any of it… That's why I want to be as close to the cauldron as possible."

"Close to the—Oh now your insane! Are you trying to destroy your body!?" Kokonoe asks.

"I'll be fine." Ragna reassures.

"No you won't. Listen to me Ragna," Kokonoe's tone soon changes to a rather worried one. "If you go through with this, if you fail and even if you succeed, I can't guarantee your safety or even your survival…"

"I don't plan ok going anywhere… I made that mistake once and that's what's causing this mess." He clenches his fists tightly as they began to shake. "And I'll be DAMNED if I'm letting someone else I care about slip through my fingers again…"

"I see," Kokonoe closes her eyes and let's out a sigh. "Fine… Follow me," Kokonoe started to walk, passing him and opening a door right behind him. "I can't do it here… The equipment is in here…"

"Thank you…" Ragna says genuinely as he turns to her. "I owe you one for this Kokonoe."

"Na… I owe you a lot anyway," Kokonoe waves her hand dismissively. "You made that "dream" of mine come true… So this is the least I could do for you. So let's keep the touchy feely talk to a minimum so I can get to work." She turns to her and smiles. "You do want to see her as fast as possible right?"

"Yeah." Ragna makes his way passed her and walked further in as Kokonoe followed behind. She looks at him and let's out a sigh.

'Idiot doesn't even begin to describe this guy…' she lets out a quiet "Ha" to herself as a small smile comes across her face. 'Maybe idiot isn't a good enough word… Maybe,' Kokonoe looks at Ragna. "Hey Ragna."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I think I've got the perfect word for you… Fits you perfectly." Kokonoe says.

"A word for me?" Ragna raises a brow. "And what is it?"

"Ragna…" Kokonoe smiles.

"Yeah?"

"You're a dumbass…"

* * *

Valkenhayn makes his way around the house, vacuuming and cleaning whatever he could or whatever he didn't touch. Just so when his master came home the house was so clean you could eat off the floor itself. He made sure not to leave even a speck of dust, running his finger on the surface to see if it was clean or not.

"Perfect."

Valkenhayn puts down his broom and takes off his apron as he looks around at his handy work, the house literally shining and gleaming. He rests his broom on the side and hangs his apron up as he made his way towards the kitchen and began to make tea. "I am sure once Madam Rachel returns she will be parched…" The old man smiles as he crafts the tea.

As he cleaned he began to contemplate over everything that's happened. To Rachel's capture, to how Ragna's handling it. It could stem from the last time how he went ballistic and almost transformed into the Black Beast. But whatever the case maybe he couldn't help, but feel the stress eased off of him a little. He went through a lot to save Rachel once and he did and he's doing all he can to save her once more.

As he finished the brew he poured out the cup and left it on the table. "Madam Rachel… I shall fulfill my oath to your father and protect you… Do not fear my mistress… I am on my way."

* * *

Kagura sat at his desk, a but anxious from all the noise going on downstairs. However, soon after the noise started, it stopped. Soon after Ragna and Kokonoe came from the room on the side, Ragna with a rather satisfied smile on his face. Kagura stood up. "So I guess you got what you wanted huh?"

"Yeah I did. Now I'm ready…"

"First off thought we need to discuss the plan of action. You know you can't just go in blindly right?" Konoe turns to him. "It's Hazama… You of all people should know what happened last time we went in blindly."

"Of course," Ragna looked down at his right arm. "I almost got consumed by this again… That was the last time though because I won't let it happen again." A smirk comes across his face. "If it did I wouldn't be able to see that rabbit again."

"So I guess your not hiding it. My boys becoming a man." Kagura winks. "Just make sure to give that asshole Hazama a good od fashioned ass kicking for me."

"Your damn right I will."

"It seems as if preparations have been completed." A voice said as a portal appears before them and Valkenhayn walks out of it.

"There you are old man. Though you fell asleep after taking those pills." Ragna jokes.

"And I thought you would've have been locked up by Lord Kagura and executed… I suppose we can not all get what we want in life." Valkenhayn retorts.

"Asshole…"

"Alright enough of the dissing contest. Time to get this over with." Kokonoe sighs.

"So you gotta a plan Kokonoe?" Kagura asks.

"I'm just acting on what Ragna told me. But," Kokonoe starts. "We do have a bit of a problem on our hands regarding Kagutsuchi…"

"What happened?" Valkenhayn asks.

"It looks like that asshole is distorting space there… So in other words," Ragna groans.

"He's expecting us…" Kagura finished.

"That's right." Kokonoe nods. "So when you all go in there, don't be thrown off if something is there that shouldn't be. It's probably an illusion to psyche you out."

"Hibiki." Kagura calls as Hibiki appears out of thin air.

"Yes sir." Hibiki bows.

"What the…?" Ragna cocky his head to the side in confusion, wondering just how he got there. Kokonoe wondering the exact same thing as she couldn't feel his presence at all.

"I want you to get in contact with the Kagutsuchi branch." Kagura orders.

"Understood." Hibiki vanished again into the shadows as Kagura stands up.

"When Hibiki comes back, I'll decide whether or not I'll go with you all. If what I think is right, then I need to see it for myself." Once tell words left Kagura's mouth Hibiki appear again and bows.

"Lord Kagura. The branch has gone dark. Nobody is answering."

"As I thought," Kagura puts two fingers to his chin. "He cleared the area for us… I guess he really wants us to come to him…"

"Then if we got this all figured out then let's head over there." Ragna slams his fist on his palm. "The more people the better. The faster we get Rachel out of there and deal with Hazama the better."

"Hold on there Ragna," Kokonoe puts an arm out the silence him. "Remember I said we need a plan? Or did that slip your mind? See, this is why "dumbass" is the perfect word for you."

"Oh shove a lollipop up your ass and just speak." Ragna groans.

"Whatever," Kokonoe rolls her eyes. "So when you all get into the branch, be warned that Hazama could pull you guys apart at any moment. So," Kokonoe reaches into her pocket and takes out three odd bracelets. They each take one as Kagura inspects it and asks.

"The hell is this?"

"It's like a noise canceller. It should be able to block out the distorted space in your area. But remember not to engage him all by yourselves. Leave Ra he up to Ragna and get Hazama away from the cauldron."

"Why?" Kagura asks.

"I have a plan in mind, but I need to be as close as possible to the cauldron." Ragna explains.

"Alright man." Kagura says, leaving it at that and just trusting him.

"Now are you guys ready?" Kokonoe asks.

"Hell yes. We wasted enough time. Let's go."

* * *

"Man am I bored…" Hazama groans and looks up to the ceiling. "Why the hell is it taking Ragna so long to get here? I need something to do and that stupid vampire is really getting old…" Hazama turns his head and looks to see a rather injured Rachel constricted in a sealing ars. "I haven't heard a single scream or grunt in like hours… I need so—" Hazama stops mid sentence as a devious smile comes across his face. "So he's here…and it looks like some others are with him as well… Good." Hazama fixes his hat and walks over to Rachel as he snaps his fingers.

The seal was removed as Rachel slowly started to get up, wobbling a little before getting back up on her two feet. Hazama looked at the distorted Rachel and let's out a chuckle. "Always acting so high and mighty… Now look at you… Reduced to nothing. But I got some good news for you," Hazama moves his head down to her ear and whispers. "Little old Ragna is coming to save you… Don't you want to see him again?"

"R-Rag…na…"

"Yep the one and only Grim Reaper!" Hazama moves his head away from her ear and laughs. "Oh I just WONDER what he has in store for me! If he'll show me more of that pain of his…" the man licks his fangs and opens his eyes to reveal his snake like glare. "Oh am I gonna have some fun with this… So," Hazama turns to the cauldron. "Let's see just how much tougher you've gotten Ragna…" Hazama started to chuckle as it turned to full on laughter.

As he laughed Rachel stood there, her eyes blank and lifeless. However her lips started to move and a single sentence came from her lips.

"Ragna… Be careful…"

 **Ok that's it. Gonna end this chapter right here. The next chapter will be a little longer as we're approaching the end of this little fic of mine. I think I have at least two or three more chapters left to write. Hope you all stick around for the end of this rather awkward fic. Never really saw myself writing something like this, but I might as well try new things. Like another fic I'm working on and still contemplating whether I should post it or not. But enough chit-chat and review for this fic. See ya all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ragna ran down the halls of the deserted NOL base, making his way to the cauldron as fast as he could, separating from Valkenhayn and Kagura per their plan. As he ran, even though the NOL base was empty, it was a little too quiet and too easy going. He knew, even though he hated to admit it, Hazama was no idiot. He knew what he was doing. This set a bit of worry in him as he couldn't imagine what he was doing to Rachel.

"When I find that son of a bitch I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" Ragna exclaimed in a ferocious tone.

"Oh I wonder about that."

"!" Ragna stops as he heard footsteps. A man soon came into view. That smile and dear couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. "Hazama!"

"Well aren't you rowdy." Hazama says. He stops walking and tips his hat off at Ragna. "Well Mr. Grim Reaper," he put his hat back on and continues. "I expected you to come much earlier then this. What was the hold up? Letting out some stress since the vampire wasn't there to do it for you?"

"Enough of the jokes you sick fuck. Where the hell is Rachel?"

"Well your no fun. Well if you want to know where your precious vampire is she's down at the cauldron waiting for you. But I gave her something to do while she waited." His eyes opened as his voice turned callous. "Couldn't have her getting bored now could I?"

"What…did you do to her?"

"Right now that vampire is experiencing all the "pain" she's ever had to endure. And damn…looks like she went through quite a bit. You wanna listen in Ragna?" Hazama says as he snaps her fingers.

" **AAHHH! HAAAH!"**

"Wha—RACHEL!" Ragna heard her blood curdling screams. They echoed all throughout the hall as she screamed bloody murder. He's never heard her like this before and it was sick. However Hazama seemed to be enjoying her screams.

"Hey Ragna, I think that's a C minor right? I wonder if she could hit an A? Let's find out." Hazama snaps his fingers as the screaming got louder and more erratic.

" **AAAAAAHHHH—HAAA—AAAHHHH!"**

"Now there's the A I was looking for. A bit off tune, but," Hazama shrugs in an uncaring matter. "Whatever. Nobodies perfect."

 **"I'll kill you!"** Ragna roared as he quickly unsheathes his blade and rushes Hazama. He doesn't move however as Ragna thrusts his sword right through him. He gasps and asks. "What the… You didn't move…"

"Haha…" blood gushed from his mouth and ran down his chin. "Damn… No…mercy huh Ragna?"

"You bastard…! What are you plotting!?"

"I'll tell you later on don't worry… But let's see if you can actually make it down to me without snapping first."

"What the hell are you talking abo—Gah" Ragna yelled as he felt something bite into him. He turns his head and looks to see the ouroborus snake head was biting into shoulder. The snake bit down harder as Ragna yelled again.

"I'll see you later Ragna… Now…show me your "pain"…" Hazama says darkly as he soon turned into a green fog and vanishes into the wind. The snake chain did the same thing as Ragna went down on a knee. He held his shoulder and panted. "What the hell does that even mean…?" he slowly stood up and sheathed his blade on his waist with a click. "That doesn't matter now. Rachel… I've gotta get to her quickly!"

With that he started to run, but the moment he did he felt an immense amount of pain course through his body. His eyes opened like balloons as he went down on his knees. His body began to shiver as he put both hands over his mouth. He felt like he was about to throw up as he felt something coming up his throat. Unable to hold it anymore he quickly removes his hand as he threw up.

He coughs a few times and pants. "What's going on…!? The hell is…!?"

"You like my little gift Ragna?"

Ragna heard Hazama's voice echo as he curses. "Fuck you asshole…! What did you…do to me!?"

"I'm letting you experience all the "pain" you've gone through. A little experiment if you'd call it that. Taking some words from Relius here…" he chuckles darkly. "All that pain and suffering… I'm sure you can "recognize" where "this" pain is coming from can't you?"

"This is… When the church…" Ragna tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to even move. They wouldn't listen to him as he stayed on his knees. His body felt like millions of tiny needles were stabbing him in his bloodstream, it was like his very cells were on fire and exploding inside of him.

"No matter if you get over your "pain"… It will always be there… Haunting you and making you suffer… Though you don't "feel" the pain… But now…"

"You sick…! Son of a—Blah!" Ragna couldn't finish as he vomited again. He coughed a few times and vomited once more. "Damn it…!"

"Well watching you really is fun, but I've gotta get back to the vampire. Later Ragna. See you whenever." Hazama laughs as his voice stopped. Ragna stayed there, his body shivering as he felt like he was on fire. His eyes were opened too quarters as all the pain he's ever felt from that day came back to him. How could he forget? Ever moment. Ever single second has been etched into his psyche. However, right now that didn't matter.

"Rac…hel…" Ragna said her name weakly. He clenched his hand into a tight fist as he raises it up and slams it into the ground, leaving a small crater. "Rachel…" he repeats her name once more as he began to rise. He couldn't stay here while she was with Hazama. "I don't care…how much this hurts… I've gone through…and overcome this pain so many times… And this time will be no different…!"

Ragna was back on his two feet. His legs were shaking and we're ready to give up on him. However he wasn't ready to give up. He would never give up. Ragna clenches his fist tight as he gives himself a punch in the face to get himself back on track. He pants as he wipes the blood from his lips. "I won't let her down…" Ragna says. He started to walk. Slowly, but surely he took his steps. Each step getting him closer and closer to Rachel.

Pain coarse through his body. Never ending pain as he felt like he could drop at any moment. Though there was something more important at stake then himself. A certain vampire he wanted back no matter what the cost. "I swear Rachel… I'm gonna bring you back with me… I'm coming for you… So just hold on…!" he bit his lip and started to run.

Every step he took felt like he was shot in the legs. Over and over again he felt like his entire body was set on fire. He curses as he runs, repeating her name over and over again as he ran. Thinking of her and remembering why he was here.

"I'm on my way Rachel! Hold on!"

* * *

"Ah… Gah… Aaahh…"

"Man… I've seen some shit, but might I say this is the best "pain" ever!"

Hazama looked down at Rachel. Saliva ran down both sides of her mouth as her fingernails bled from scratching the floor. Her dress was in tatters from grabbing and pulling on it and her hair was in a mess. Her eyes were a lifeless red with absolutely no gleam in them. However, through her pants, Hazama could hear Rachel utter someone's name.

"Ragna…"

"How adorable… Your on your last legs and your still calling out to him. A princess waiting on her prince… How cute!" Hazama smiles as he slams his foot onto Rachel's chest.

"Gaah!" Her eyes widen as she coughs up blood. Hazama snickers as he turns his foot on her chest, pushing her down with the force of his foot.

"The last time ended in such…a boring state. Maybe this time will be more fun." With a sadistic grin he raises his foot as Rachel turns to her side. With a laugh he stomps his foot down on her head as she grunts in pain. "I wonder if your getting off on this… I know you're a pretty hard core sadist, but I wonder if you're a masochist too…" he snickers darkly. "Maybe we should find out…"

He takes his foot off of her and picks her up by her hair. He looks at her worn and beaten visage as a dark smile came across his face. "Always acting so dignified…but really… There's nothing… You have nothing…" he moves a hand down her body as makes his way down to her crotch. He went under her dress and runs his finger over the fabric. He heard her wince a little and chuckled. "A whore is a whore after all…"

He moves his finger faster over her crotch as he could hear her beginning to pant. Hazama laughed as he heard her. "I guess I could be a little generous… So let's have some fun… Shall we…?" Hazama grabbed her bloomers and laughed. As he started to slowly pull down her bloomers, Rachel his name weakly.

"Ragna…"

Boom.

On queue the wall exploded as Hazama removed his hand from under her dress and let out a sigh. "Right when I was actually gonna have some fun." He turns his head to where the explosion came from as the smoke created from the massive explosion started to fade into the wind. From the smoke, a figure was seen walking. His footsteps were heavy and the amount of malice coming from him was intoxicating.

Hazama just chuckled as he greets his guest. "Hey there Ragna. Lovely day isn't it?"

Ragna walks out from the dust cloud as vein pulsed through his face. His face was that of pure rage. Of a monster just waiting to be released and his target was right before his eyes. "Hazama…"

"You look a little worse for wear Ragna. Did something happen? Oh wait hold on." Hazama looked at Rachel uncaringly and tossed her like a doll as she comes down onto the ground with a bang. "Had to drop that weight. Man just being so close to her makes me sick. She smells like so much fucking rose… I mean how do you stand that…?"

"Your gonna pay for what you've done to her… I guarantee it…"

"Oh and who's gonna make me pay? You? Oh please. You can barely even stand." Hazama smiles as a snake chain slowly comes from behind him and circles around him. The chain moves to Rachel and goes under her as it wraps around her body. "But if you do come any closer… I'll pop her like a balloon…"

"And if you did that…you'd vanish."

"?"

"I've figured you out…" Ragna pants as he stalked towards Hazama. "Rachel… She can't die… No matter what you do... So…she was the perfect "vessel" for you to escape in. Since she's immortal… That's makes you immortal too… And if anything was to happen to her… You would go with her." Ragna draws his blade slowly and holds it weakly, his body hunching over. "And that means…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you crazy?" Hazama asks in a panic.

"So it's true…" Ragna chuckles weakly. "Now… Now we got you…"

"We?"

"NOW!" Ragna yells.

Faster then Hazama could react something hard collided with his side and sent him flying across the room. The snake chain around Rachel soon released her as she fell onto the ground. Ragna pants and looks at the man who just sent Hazama flying. "Nice job old man…"

"Save the thanks." The butler says. "Kagura went to disable the barrier at the top of the branch. I shall deal with Hazama. I leave Madam Rachel in your hands." Valkenhayn says as he transforms into a wolf and goes after Hazama. Ragna watches as Rachel slowly rises from the ground.

"Rachel…" Ragna looks at Rachel. Her visage was weak and her clothes was shredded. He looks to see electricity begin to spark through her fingers and sighs. "Of course… No matter what happens your always ready to stand back up…" Ragna smiles. "Annoying rabbit…" He makes his way towards Rachel. He wobbled as he walked, ready to drop down if he took even a single misstep.

With a wave of her hand, a powerful wind came to Ragna as he stabs his sword into the ground and holds his ground the best he could. With a grunt he continued to walk and soon started to run. Rachel soon jumped back to gain some distance from Ragna. She lands on the ground as lightening came down on Ragna.

He dodges and weaves around the attacks and yells. "Nago! Gii! Your up!"

On those words Nago and Gii came out from behind him and lunged at Rachel. Unable to dodge they grabbed her and make their way to the cauldron. Soon the two were coursing with electricity as they yelled in pain. However that didn't deter them for what they had to do. And that was bring Rachel back sage and sound. Soon the electric output was increased as they yelled louder and was soon unable to hold Rachel anymore as the two fell onto the ground with a loud bang.

Rachel lands at the edge of the cauldron and hears footsteps coming at her. She turns around quickly and looks to see Ragna in front of her as he grabs her head, putting his hand over her face. "Blazblue Activate!" Ragna yells as the cauldron began to pour out seithr. It flowed into him as it swirled into the open shell on his glove. His hand soon sparked as electricity soon ran through his body as he yelled. He grits his teeth and forces himself through the pain. "Idea Engine! Linked!"

As Hazama and Valkenhayn were fighting he looks to see what Ragna was doing to Rachel. "Haha! He's gonna kill her himself!? I guess that's what love is!"

"Wrong!" Valkenhayn sends a sideways kick Hazama's way as he quickly jumped back. "Madam Rachel shall not die today! He made a vow to save her and he shall see it through!"

The ground began to shake as he looks at the cauldron and gasps. He felt something odd happen to his body as he could no longer move. "No way…! He didn't just—!"

"OLD MAN! FINISH HIM NOW!" Ragna yelled to him.

"With pleasure!" Valkenhayn quickly gained on Hazama and reels his foot back as he slams it into his stomach. The kick sends him upwards as Valkenhayn began to transform in to his wolf form. "For daring to harm Madam Rachel," he clothes vanished as he turned into a more human like form of a wolf. "I shall have your life!" he quickly vanished as Hazama started to descend back to the ground.

He opened one eye and looked to see Valkenhayn coming up to him, his claws out and ready to sink into him. His claws soon tore into him as he slashes right through him. Soon Valkenhayn was undetectable as he went at speeds far beyond what any human can keep track of. Hazama felt his claws endlessly slashing him as he spun in the air. The slashing soon stopped as he opened his eyes and saw Valkenhayn right above him.

" **Blut Vullmond!"** Valkenhayn came down and slashes right through him as Hazama yells in pain. Valkenhayn returns to human form and comes down to the ground as Hazama falls behind him in a mangled heap.

"Reverse output!" Ragna yells as a red seal appeared around Rachel. The electricity that ran through Ragna's body ceased as he removes his hand and watches as she floats within the red seal. The seal soon shattered like glass as Rachel slowly descended down into Ragna's arms.

Hazama turned his head to Ragna and Rachel as he says in disbelief. "Impossible… Your insane…" he hears footsteps and looks to see Valkenhayn standing over him. "You would actually…let him do that…?" he coughs up blood as it makes a splat on the floor. "Haha… Oh man…What a day…"

"Old man…"

Valkenhayn heard a tried voice call him as he turns his head and looks to see Ragna walking with an unconscious Rachel in his hands. Nago and Gii trailing behind him. "Boy… Is she…?"

"She's fine… Don't worry… I took the full brunt of it…"

"I see…" Valkenhayn closes his eyes. "I thank you for saving her…"

"So…" Hazama coughs. "By putting her in a state of "death"… It made killing me possible... To think you made a gamble that could've shattered the soul of your precious vampire… Haha… What a joke…"

"I see you guys were successful."

They heard a voice say as they look to see Kagura walking towards them. He makes his way over to them and smirks as he looks to see Rachel in Ragna's arms. "Look who did his part… Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine." Ragna answers. "Now all that's left…" he turns his head to Hazama. "Is what to do with him…"

"Let's leave him to Kokonoe. She told me she had away to deal with him so leave him to me. As for you guys, I think you'd better leave. The NOL soldiers are back and I doubt they'd be happy to see the Grim Reaper here."

"Thanks for everything Kagura." Ragna says.

"No sweat. So do me a favor and take good care of her Ragna." Kagura says.

"You bet your ass I will." Ragna says confidently. A portal opens behind him as Valkenhayn, Nago, Gii and Ragna, with Rachel in arm, walk inside. They find themselves in Rachel's room as he puts her down gently on her bed and covers her up. A smile comes across her face as he watches her sleep. "Damn rabbit…" he wobbled side to side. "Always gotta put me through…" he says as his voice faded as he fell down on the ground with a thud.

"Ragna!" Valkenhayn called to him as he quickly went kneeled down to him and picked his head up. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "Good… He is still breathing…"

"I ain't…dead yet you know…" Ragna says in a sarcastic manner as he struggled to open his eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more then that to kill me…"

"Sadly that is the truth… If you were easy to kill then it would make me much happier."

"Haha… Always with the snark old man. I guess that rabbits…rubbing off on you…"

"No. I simply just rather never see your face again. Sadly I will have no choice now…" Valkenhayn smiles. "Since you will be with my mistress more often now…"

"Yeah… So suck it up…and deal with it old man… Unless you want me to…" his eyes begin to close as his voice began to fade. "Kick…your ass…" he lets out those final words before going into unconsciousness. The butler picks him up, throwing Ragna's arm around his shoulder and helping him stand. The old man looks at his mistress sleeping as he felt a sense of relief seeing her.

He has never been more happy to see his mistress napping. It has always filled him with joy to see her so relaxed. But this time was different. This time he felt a lot happier then he ever has been to see her like this. Nago and Gii look at their master in relief.

"She's finally home…" Gii says thankfully. "What a relief…"

"I was pretty scared for a minute there…" Nago sighs.

"Indeed." Valkenhayn nods in agreement. He looks at Ragna as a rather proud smile comes across his face. He has known Ragna for quite some time, watching him grow along side Rachel. Even though he couldn't stand him, he couldn't help, but feel proud of what he's done for him as he repeats the words Rachel would so often call him.

"What a hopeless… Classless… Idiot…"

 **That ends this chapter as I think there's one more to go before this story reaches it's end. From the start I knew this story was a bit odd and wondered if I could really finish it and finish it right. This is the first time I've ever really done something like this. It might not be the best and I'm aware I might not be the best around, but I guess what counts is I tried. Well anyway I hope you all managed to find some enjoyment in this story of mine and I'll see you all next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out earlier so I can finish this story. Oh yeah. And once this story ends, something new will come up so look out for that. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so before you begin, I want to say that this chapter is going to be a bit longer then the others. So bear with it. I posted this much earlier so I could get it out of the way and end this story. At least for now anyway. This is this first time I've ever written something like "this" so be warned. Total amateur. But I tried. And without further a do, read on. The announcement is at the end.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Complete silence took the large estate. After dealing with Hazama and his antics Kokonoe took care of him and built a special cage for him and threw him into the boundary. It didn't take long for Jin to find out about it as he asked where Ragna was as Kagura told him he was recuperating. Soon Noel, Nu and Lambda found out and quickly became sick with worry. Noel, Nu, Lambda and Jin, with their worry quickly reaching it's peak, went to see how he was.

Thankfully nothing was life threatening and he was able to walk, but not that well. However, he had more important things to worry about then his own health.

Rachel still wasn't waking up.

Days flew by as the vampire slept. Ragna would sneak away from his own room to watch over Rachel, but is always reprimanded by Valkenhayn to go back to his room as he needed just as much rest.

No matter how many times he said it, Ragna still snuck to Rachel. Soon these passing days turned to weeks as Ragna couldn't help, but get a little worried over Rachel. Valkenhayn couldn't help but get the same feeling as Nago and Gii began to worry too.

Maybe something happened that they didn't know about. Or did Hazama already destroy her soul? None of those questions could be answered. Not now. All they could really do at this point was pray and hope that she was alright and just taking a long nap.

Valkenhayn, Nago and Gii would some times peek in through the door and watch Ragna as he held their mistresses hand in his own. Though he would always collapse from his own injuries as they would be forced to carry him back to his room. But they knew it wouldn't be the last time they did it. And they were right.

Now, one month later, a worried Ragna sat on a chair and watched over Rachel. He took one of her smaller hands into his larger one as he caressed it gently. All he wanted was some kind of sign. A sign that she was ok. A sign that he didn't fail her. All he wanted was to hear her voice, to see her eyes open once more. He thinks about the state he saw Rachel in with Hazama as guilt swirled within the Reapers chest.

He couldn't stand it. The thought of seeing Rachel so battered and torn made him sick. It haunted him like a nightmare. Everytime he closed his eyes that's all he would see. It made him shiver in all honesty. He closes his eyes tight and cups her hand with his.

"Please rabbit… Wake up damn it…"

He begged. He pleaded. He prayed for her to wake up. All he wanted was for her to wake up so he knew that she was ok. He rests her hand on his forehead as he tightened the grip he had on her and begs once more.

"Please… Wake up Rachel…"

"Ugh…"

"!"

Ragna's eyes shot opened as he jumps to the groan. He looks to see her eyes twitching as they slowly opened. He watches in pure shock as she began to awaken. The lifeless red color her eyes once had has vanished as the gleam returned to her crimson eyes. The vampire sat up slowly as she was still in a daze. With a pained hiss she holds her head with her hand and shakes it a little.

She tried to use her other hand, but felt someone holding it. She turns to her right as she looks to see Ragna staring at her in disbelief. It was almost like he was waiting for something.

"Ragna…?" she says weakly.

"Your ok… Rachel…your…!"

"Ragna…" Rachel looked at him with saddened eyes and soon turned away from him. She couldn't dare look into his eyes. Not now. "I…believe an apology is in order for my actions. It seems I heavily worried you Ragna. My actions towards you are inexcusable and if you wish to strike me or take your anger out on me," she closes her eyes and braces herself. "Then I shall not judge you or fight back. I ju—" Rachel was stopped as Ragna quickly wraps his arms around her.

"I don't care about that…" Ragna says in a tone of relief. "Your ok… Your awake…! That's all I care about… Rachel…" he holds her tighter as a tint of pick finds its way onto the vampires cheek. "Your back…"

Rachel blinked a few times as she couldn't comprehend Ragna's mood. She slowly moved her hands around him to hold him. She was a little shocked as she felt him shivering as all her hesitation left and she wrapped her arms around him. A tiny smile found its way onto her features as she tightened her hold on him.

"I do truly hope you find it in you heart to forgive me Ragna… I said somethings that shouldn't have been said. Even though that man was controlling me…I couldn't help, but feel like I meant what I said."

"Yeah… Same here." Ragna breathes. "I had this feeling in my chest… What I said to you…I don't know why, but… I didn't regret a single word. Then I started to wonder is that what I really thought of you…" Ragna closes his eyes and rests a hand on the back of her head. "But…that was wrong. I know everything you did was to help me. I was such a jackass to you…and I'm sorry. I really am sorry Rachel…"he opens his eyes and clenches her clothes as he says in a soft, saddened tone. "I'm sorry…"

"Please Ragna… Now that is out of the way. So let us do our best to forget about. It wasn't like I was in the best shape." They let go of each other as she grips her left arm with her right. "I can still remember what he did to me… The pain was etched into my very soul… And then look what I've done to you…" she moves a hand up to his face and gently rests it cheek. "I've hurt you… In more ways than one…"

"No," Ragna shakes his head. "You didn't do anything. I was an asshole to you. A complete dick. I never…ever…meant to hurt you. I don't want to see you in pain. I wanted to protect you and look what happened?" he closes his eyes and looks down. "I'm pathetic… So fucking pathetic…!"

"Ragna…" Rachel grabs his head and pushes him into her chest as she stokes the back of his head. "You have my thanks for brining me back Ragna… " Rachel says in a soft tone. She rests her chin on his head and closes her eyes. They stayed like that for some time before separating from each other. Rachel smiled at Ragna, but couldn't help, but notice something seemed wrong with him. His face was a little red. She was about to ask what was wrong with him, but he spoke first.

"So Rachel… I've been…waiting to tell you something. I guess I've been waiting a long ass time to tell you, but I've never worked up the nerve to say it."

"What might that be? You saved from a rather dangerous situation so I owe you this much."

"Rachel…" Ragna stops for a moment, working up his courage to tell her how he felt. He felt a lump in his throat as he started to wonder what would happen if he screwed it up, but remembered that if he didn't do this now, he might never. He raised a brow as he looked passed Rachel and saw Valkenhayn and Rachel familiars poking their heads into the room. He saw the butlers lips moving and tried to read his words.

'Just tell her already!'

His cheeks turned a deeper red as he cursed him out. Rachel saw this and raised a brow in confusion. "Is everything alright Ragna?"

"Y-Yeah… I just… I want to say something, but then…" Ragna found a lump in his throat. Silence took up the room as Valkenhayn let out a sigh.

'Oh for the love of—!' "Ragna the Bloodedge, just kiss her already!"

"What!?" Rachel gasps as she turns to see Valkenhayn, Nago and Gii poking their heads through the door. "Valkenhayn!?"

"Oh fucking damn it all to hell!" Ragna grabbed her arms as she turns to him. "Rachel!"

"Ragna what are trying to d—!?" Rachel was silence as he quickly closed the distance between them as their lips collided. Her eyes shot open upon contact as a visible blush appeared on the vampires face.

"Finally…" The butler sighs.

"Mm-hm." Nago and Gii nods.

They held the kiss for a few minutes as the entire room went dead silent. With a soft breath he slowly parted ways with her. Rachel stared at him wide eyed and blinked a few times as she tried to process what just happened. Ragna growled and looked passed Rachel. "Really old man?"

"If I did not step in I do not think you would have worked up the nerve. Now excuse me," the butler bows. "I shall take my leave." With that he, Nago and Gii take their leave closes the door, leaving a rather awkward atmosphere in the room. Ragna looked back at Rachel to see her staring at him in anticipation as she asked in an embarrassed and confused tone.

"Ragna… What was that…?"

"It was…!" Ragna bit his lips and clenched his fists as he took a breath. He relaxed himself and closes his eyes. He opens them again as Rachel saw his rather serious glare. "Rachel," Ragna wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a gentle hug. "I love you."

"!" Rachel blushes hard upon those words. She felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest like a drum and it seemed like it was ready to leap out of her chest. "You… Your in love with me?"

"Yes… I am."

Rachel blinked a few times as she looked down. "Why are you telling me this now Ragna?" she asks in a soft tone.

"I…didn't know if what I felt towards you was true love. Rachel…everything you've done for me. There is no way in hell I could ever pay you back. So at first, I thought I loved you out of obligation and I didn't want that. But I saw that it wasn't out of obligation. It's because I really do love you."

"Even…after all I've done to you? Do you really want to spend your time with someone like me?"

"I do. Rachel," he grabs her shoulders and pushes himself off of her as he looks her dead in the eyes. "I'm in love with you." Her eyes slowly opened wide as he said that as they started to glimmer. She blushed a deep red as she turned away from him.

"But… All I do is insult you Ragna. What is there to love about a woman like me?"

"I think the better question is what's not to love." Ragna rests a hand on her cheek and caresses it gently. "Your beautiful, strong, confident and intelligent… You hold yourself up with such dignity and grace… No matter what is thrown your way you meet it head on."

"I… I had no idea you held me on such a high pedestal Ragna… I did not know you looked at me in such a fashion…" A smile came onto the vampires face as she started to fiddle with her fingers. "And…it is not because you already know how I feel right?" she looks back at him and stared at him in anticipation.

"No it's not… I love you because **I** do."

"I… I don't know what to say… But do you truly love me Ragna?"

"If you don't believe me then…" Ragna pushes her down onto the bed as he gets on top of her.

"R-Ragna what are you doing…!?" Rachel blushes.

Ragna moves his head down closer to hers as their noses were a few centimeters apart. A small smirk comes across the man's face as he says in a daring tone, his voice no louder than a whisper. "How about I show you…"

"Wha!?" her face turned a boiling red from her chin and up as he entire face was that of a tomato. "This is…too sudden. B-Besides I just awoke from my slumber! I do not think now is the proper time to—!" Rachel was soon silenced as Ragna placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes opened to quarters as she let out a muzzled gasp. Ragna held the kiss for several minutes before he released her.

With a soft breath from the two he parted from her lips and stared down at the heavily blushing vampire. She didn't say a word and just looked away from him. She eyed him a few times before looking back at him, still in a daze from his rather impromptu kiss. "Ragna… I hope you are aware that I am not experienced with this…"

"Well neither am I, but I'm not complaining. I'm just winging it right now."

"Are you sure about this Ragna?" Rachel asks in a cautious and soft tone.

"I am. But I don't want to force it. If you don't want too then I'll stop right here."

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "That's not it at all. I have no objections. As I said earlier I am not well versed on matters such as this." Ragna responded with a tiny grin as he grabbed her ribbon with two fingers and slowly pulled it. She watches him in anticipation as her bow was being undone.

He puts the red bow to the side and goes for her lips once more. This time around Rachel kissed him back. Slight moans came from the duo as they locked lips. As their lips smacked against each other, Ragna took his time and opened up her top, unbuttoning it from the top down and sliding it up her arms. She had a white frilly top underneath, but decided to leave it for now as he would take care of it later.

While inexperienced, Rachel found her body practically moving on it's own as she opened up his black shirt to show off his well toned upper body. She places a hand on his chest and felt his muscles. She knew how toned he was as she's seen him without his shirt several times, but she has never once touched his naked body.

Her hand soon went down to his abs as she felt just how rock hard he was. Didn't seem like those two months she took care of him made his abs any less tone.

Ragna parted from Rachel as he moved to her neck and planted soft wet kisses on her flesh. Rachel moaned softly as his lips dabbed soft kisses on her. His tongue soon traversed her neck as it went from her collar all the way up to her ear. Her moans and pleasure pants were music to his ears and god did he want to hear more of them.

He bit down on her neck as she gasped from the sudden sensation. It didn't hurt at all. Quite the opposite. His teeth nibbling on her neck and ear lobe sent shivers down her spine.

"Rachel…" He moves away from her ear and lifts himself up over her. He undid her dress and grabbed her bloomers as he pulled it down her legs.

It must've been because she was in heat or because she wasn't in her state of mind, but she wasn't embarrassed at all that her womanhood was bare before him. Ragna lifted her legs up as he went down to her slit. With a snicker he used the tip of his tongue and ran it on her cunt.

Rachel's entire body shivered as he licked her. His tongue soon began to enter her through her opening as she could feel his tongue circling around inside of her.

Her scent was captivating and the juices that slid down from her cunt was as sweet as honey. The smell of her sex made it's way into his nostrils and the strong scent made him feel like completely giving into his more carnivorous desires. But he was patient. He wanted this to last. He wanted to get a good feel and taste of her complete body. He wanted everything and tonight he was going to get everything.

He retracts his tongue back into his mouth and moved back up her body. "Such a great taste you've got there Rachel… But," he snickers as he moved his hands down to her quivering sex. He ran his ring and middle fingers on her wet folds before inserting them slowly inside of her and making her call out his name. A sinister grin came onto his face as he chuckled. "I think your pleasured voice is much fucking sweeter…"

Rachel quivered and moaned as his two fingers drove themselves in and out of her running cunt. He move his fingers faster as time went on as she was soon panting relentlessly. Her mouth agape and her eyes in a daze as she panted his name.

Ragna felt his fingers beginning to become soaking wet as a sloshing sound was heard from her crotch. "You look so damn hot right now Rachel…" he moved his head down to her neck as he started to licks in with the tip of his tongue.

"Ragna… Mm…" she moaned. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She has never experienced something like this before and never expected too. His two fingers playing with her sex and his tongue licking her pale skin sent shivers down the woman's spine. After a few more minutes Ragna slowly took his now wet fingers out of her cunt. He took a look at them and smirked as he ran his tongue on them to lick her honey of his fingers.

"Your so sweet Rachel… So fucking wet… But I think that's enough playtime… Don't you agree?" Ragna says in a dark tone. He reasserts himself between her legs as he pulls his pants and boxers down as his erected member was now insight. Rachel gazed at it in awe as she was amazed on how large he was. She may not be experienced when it came to intercourse, but she knew where he planned to insert himself as she couldn't help, but gulp.

"Alright," Ragna grabs his girth and aims it at his target. "You ready Rachel?"

"Wait Ragna… Will this hurt…?" Rachel asks with a tired breath, still recovering from his fingers playing with her pussy.

"You'll be fine. Think of it as a finger, just a bit…well…much bigger. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Your pretty wet here so I'll slide in just fine." Ragna reassures.

"If you are lying to me… I will have your head…"

"Still with the snark…" Ragna presses himself against her soaked cunt as he let out a grunt. His tip went in first and once he couldn't see it, he let go of his girth and grabbed her hips as he slid the rest of himself in. She shut her eyes as he pierced her. His dick slowly, but surely, sheathing itself into her. Now about half of his cock inside of her, Rachel questioned if he could really fit himself inside of her.

She soon had no choice, but to find out.

Ragna didn't stop until he was completely encased within her sex as his tip hit her depth. Rachel was panting hard already as she looked up at Ragna with a dazed expression. She soon looked down as she saw his entire self was inside of her. Saying he was large was an understatement. She could see the massive bulge within her and she knew what that bulge was.

Thankfully, with Ragna's fingers playing around inside of her before, it made her much slicker and easier to enter so the pain was heavily reduced. However, here and there, Rachel winced a little. Ragna saw this and asks her in a soft tone.

"You ok Rachel?"

"Yes… I shall manage… It is not as bad as you might think Ragna…" Rachel panted a bit as she used what little breath she had to finish that sentence. She caught her breath once more as she moves her hands up and wraps them around his neck. "Please move…"

"Tell me if it hurts ok? Don't force yourself."

"Ok…" Rachel nods.

With that said he started to move at a controlled and moderate pace. Rachel closed one eye as she felt a bit of pain as he moved. However, that pain was soon replaced by pure pleasure as she got used to him. Ragna began to do away with her frilly white top as he pulled it up her arms and threw it to the side. Her chest was now bare before him as he went down and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Rachel shut her eyes tight as the suction from him was too great. His head bobbed up and down and his tongue swirled around her sensitive tissue. Ragna grabbed her other breast and massaged it a little before going to her nipples and pinching and twisting them. With a pop he released her nipple and went to her twin to give it the same treatment, his hand trading places with his mouth.

Ragna soon increased the force of his thrusts as her voice got much, much louder. The intensity of his cock hitting her depth was unheard of. He soon found himself losing control over himself as his cock began to mangle her inner sanctum.

He released her breast from his mouths captivity as he places his hands on it and grabs it firmly. He quickly went to her lips as the two engaged in a searing hot kiss. Their lips rubbed against the other, their tongues battled and wrestled one another and their voices increased to newer heights.

With a loud pant they parted ways as Ragna took himself out of her wet pussy and turned her around. He puts her on her fours as Rachel asks him in a worn tone. "Ragna… What are…you planning…?"

"A little change of pace…" Ragna says in a casual tone as he firmly grabbed her ass. She moaned softly as he massaged her meaty flesh. He soon stopped as he spread her cheeks apart and gazed at her small hole. Rachel soon caught on to what he planned to do, but was too late to say anything as she felt his tip pressing on her hole. He went in tip first and with a heavy grunt he inserted the rest of himself in.

Her eyes opened like balloons as she felt him pierce her hole. It was like a wave came and knocked her off the rocks at the shore. He grabs her hips and continues his onslaught. He went slow at first, taking his entire self, save his tip, out of her and sliding himself back in. Her tight hole clenched around him as he moved, letting out a few grunts here and there.

"Ragna… Haah…" Rachel's arms soon gave as she fell down onto the bed and gripped the sheets. He started going much faster as his hips clapped her as a loud clapping sound echoed around the room. Her pants turned breathless as he mangled her hole, his dick stretching out her small hole.

Ragna wrapped his arms under her arm pits and hoisted her up as he fell back onto the bed. Rachel fell back on him as he started to move once more. "Rachel… Oh shit…!" Ragna cursed. He cursed over and over and over again as his dick moved within her hole. He soon switched back to her pussy as he took himself out her hole and made his way back into her dripping sex.

"Ragna…!" she panted. Her mouth was agape as saliva ran down her chin. Her body was being thrown into complete disarray as he pounded her. A clear liquid flowed down the vampires legs and encased his cock as Rachel soon found herself getting lost. She felt something coming and knew she was almost at her end.

This amazing feeling. How quick she became sensitive. How erotic her expression was and how lewd her voice turned. His dick soon started to throb as he quickly took himself out of the panting blond and put her onto her back. He quickly spreads her legs and pierces her entrance as he made his way back into her and continued from where he left off.

Rachel felt him throbbing. It was like a bomb that was about to go off. He was going absolutely insane as she started to bounce on the bed. Loud creaking noises came from the bed as the bed knocked against the wall. The feet of the bed, as sturdy as they were, sounded like they were ready to cave in and break.

Losing control of themselves they bring their lips together. Their tongues raged in the others mouths and their lips draped over the other. Saliva trailed down their chins as they kissed. Their lips would part, but their tongues would still be intertwined, swirling around the others wet muscle. Their taste buds were on fire as their tongues tasted the others tongue.

With a pant they separated, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as their once muzzled voices were now back to what they were before. Rachel's unyeileidng pants soon turned to breathless yells as she could no longer hold herself back anymore. More then anything she wanted to release and saw that he wanted to as well.

"Rachel," Ragna grunts as he goes down on her. "I'm coming! Fuck!" he cursed again and again as his throbbing member began to go out of control as we're his thrusts.

"Ragna!" Rachel called out to him. She wraps her arms and legs around the grunting male and held him tight, thinking that if she didn't she would most certainly lose the last bit of sanity she had left.

He pounded her pussy for ten straight minutes. Each time his dick rammed back into her pussy it would cause her liquids to splash out of her. Not being able to hold themselves back anymore the two released themselves in a spasm of pleasure. He slammed himself hard into her, taking his entire self out before ramming his hard cock back into her and coming.

Her body shivered as her juices splashed out of her. Her tongue flew out her mouth as his warm fluids filled her up and flowed out of her and onto the bed. He thrusts himself lazily a few times to make sure he pumped out everything inside of her. Once he felt he was on empty, he pulled his still erected length from her soaked vagina and looked down at her.

Her vision was dazed and her expression was that of satisfaction. Her chest went up and down as she took deep, slow breaths. She laid in a spread eagled position as her pussy was in perfect view. Her cunt ran with her liquids as it covered her opening and flowed down her legs. He watches as his seed gushes out of her and ran down her beaten cunt like a broken faucet.

Ragna pants a few times as he falls down next to Rachel, not wanting to land on her and crush her under him. The two lay there panting, catching their breaths ever so slightly as they began to feel their limbs once more. With a grunt, Rachel turns to Ragna and cuddles up on him as she lays her on his shoulder.

"That was quite the endeavor Ragna…" Rachel says in a playful tone.

"Yeah… Holt shit I'm beat…" Ragna says in a tired tone. He takes in some air and lets it out a few seconds later as he turns to Rachel. "So Rachel… You ok? Nothing happened right?"

"No, I am quite alright. I must say that went a little better then I expected. I never imagined something like this might take place."

"And I never imagined that you could sound so sexy…" Ragna says in a daring tone. He saw the blush on Rachel's face as she gave him a piercing glare.

"Do not get cocky Ragna the Bloodedge. If I did not love you like I do I would have thrown you out that window or feed you to Nago and GII for that little remark."

"Haha… Of course you would've… Damn you've got no mercy do ya rabbit…?"

"I show mercy to you all the time. Like when you call me that ridiculous name. I do not turn you into cinders where you stand so is that considered mercy?" Rachel asks.

"Not really no. That's called restraint." He takes a breath. "I don't think I'm gonna move for a while… I'm beat over here…"

"I agree…" Rachel says. Their little fornication took more from her then she realized. She has never been this tired before in her entire life. She could barely move her legs as she felt all the strength she had only moments ago being sapped from her. She uses what little strength she did have and went on top of Ragna. Her head hovered right above his as she stared right into his eyes. As he stared back at her he saw that there was something wrong. She was blushing a little and he doubted it was because they were naked.

"Hey Rachel… You ok?"

"Ragna… May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"This might be a little early… However I would like to ask you..." she soon trailed off. Ragna watched as a heavier tint of red appeared on the vampires cheeks. Rachel swallowed a heavy lump down her throat and coughed a few times before speaking once more. "I was wondering if…you would think of bearing a child with me."

He blinked twice. "Huh?" he blinked twice again as he blushed hard. "WHAT!?" His eyes shot open as he stared at Rachel in complete surprise. He looked to see, even though she was as embarrassed as he was, she was serious. He couldn't really wrap his mind around it. Kids? With her? "O-Oh well shit um… Wow I didn't expect that today…"

Silence took up the two as she looked at him, awaiting his answer. To be honest he had no problems with having kids with her. Soon his embarrassed expression left him and changed to a warmer, more comforting look. "If you want to Rachel… I'm all for it."

With that said, her eyes opened wide as a look of happiness took her up. In all the years he's known her, he has never seen her this happy before.

"You better not back out once that happens Ragna." Rachel says with a playfully stern tone.

"Oh I won't. So…let's get started."

* * *

 **Six years later**

"Daddy! Mommy won't let me play outside!"

"I will not because it is passed your bedtime child."

"Come on Rachel give her a break."

Ragna sighs as he picks up a girl that had short blond hair and red eyes. Her voice was light and her cheeks were a bit puffy. It just made you want to pinch and squeeze them. This little girl was Ragna and Rachel's child. They named her Celica in honor of her, but she was anything like her. She took more after her father then anything else. She was pretty rebellious and would often run to her father when her mother said no.

Ragna never really had the heart to say no to her as she was just too cute. But sometimes he would as he knew that he couldn't always say no. But that was only on a rare occasion.

Ragna set the girl on his shoulders as she giggled. "Can you tell mommy to let me go outside?"

"Come on Rachel, let the kid play." Ragna says.

"I shall not. I let her last night and now it is time she listens to me and goes to bed." Rachel says sternly. The girl stuck her tongue out at Rachel as a vein popped up on the vampires forehead. A sweat dropped down Ragna's face as he saw his wife's menacing glare. He knew what that meant. There comes a time when men show 'em and time to fold 'em. And in this situation. It's folding time.

"Alright… Listen Celica. How about tonight you head straight to bed. We played enough yesterday."

"But daddy…!" the girl pouts. Ragna lifts his hands over his head and picked the girl up as he brought her down and held her in front of him.

"No buts this time sweetie. How about this. If you go to bed and listen to your mother, I'll take you to see Noel and her sisters."

"Really!? I can see Aunty Noel!?"

"Yep. Isn't that right Rachel?" Ragna looked passed the giddy child at his livid wife. The two exchanged glares at they spoke through their stares. Celica would always wonder what they said to each other as she could never tell. With a sigh Rachel gave up and waves her hand in an uncaring manner.

"Very well. I see no problem in it."

"Yay! Me and aunty Lambda were cooking and aunty Nu and I were having a staring contest and I need to beat her!" she pumps her fists up high in the air. "No matter what it takes!"

"Yes sweetie that's very nice, but," Rachel walks over to her and takes the smiling child from Ragna. "It is time for you to rest. You want to be full of energy for tomorrow don't you?"

"Mm-hm! Ok mommy!"

With a snap of her fingers the three found themselves in Celica's room. Rachel lays her down on the bed gently and covers the girl. She goes down and gives her a kiss on the forehead as she giggles a bit and quickly falls asleep. This served to irritate Rachel a bit as this girl wanted to play outside only moments ago. Ragna just laughed at his wife's anger and chose not to say anything. Rachel still wasn't afraid to grill his ass even now. So heavy caution was needed.

The two walk to their room and close the door as they ready themselves for bed. Ragna just puts on a white shirt and shorts as he jumps into the bed. Rachel puts on a long white silky night gown as she makes her way to the bed and lays down beside her lover. She cuddles up close to him as she turns her head to him and groans.

"You are too soft on that child. Show some back bone."

"Oh come on Rachel… You're a bit TOO hard on her."

"Yes well," Rachel blushes and puffs her cheeks a little. "You are far too nice to her. She may be our daughter, but there is some time that you need to say no."

Ragna heard her rather quick change in tone as he looks at his pouting wife. A thought came to mind as he says in shock.

"You couldn't be…! Rachel are you…jealous?"

"What!?"

"Oh my god you are aren't you!? Come on Rach…"

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of my own daughter? I love her too much for that." Rachel says as she turns away from him.

"Maybe not OF her, but that I'm spending a lot of time with her…"

"!"

"Gotcha…" Ragna snickers as he quickly goes on top of the blushing Rachel. She blinks a few times and asks in an embarrassed tone.

"Just what do you think you're doing to me!?"

"Showing you that I love you… You can be so childish sometimes honey…" Ragna grins.

"I-I am not being childish you ingrate!" Rachel retorts. "You are the one who is—Ah…!" Rachel was stopped as Ragna grabs both her breasts over the fabric of her top.

"That voice…never gonna change… Hot. As. HELL." Ragna snickers as he started to massage his wife's bosom. The night gown she had on wasn't exactly see through, but he was able to see her nipples. And that was good enough for him. "It's been so long since we've had sex Rachel… Don't tell me your feeling needy…"

"I…shall not…answer that…" Rachel pants.

"Then I'll ask your body instead…" Ragna says in a callous tone as he moves a hand under her gown and to her womanhood. He moved his middle finger on her crevice as she shivered and moaned. "I think those moans mean yes… Don't you think. So how about WE stay up late this time eh?" he lifted her gown up to get a view of her chest as he moved down to them and took one in his mouth.

"You perverted…! Oh what the hell… I can't fight this anymore!" Rachel says as she grabs Ragna's arms and swaps positions with him. Ragna tried to get up, but was quickly pinned down by Rachel. He was surprised by how strong she was, but from living with her for so long he knew not to judge a book by its cover. He looked up at his lovers face to see a rather animalistic expression found its way on her features.

"I hope you know… It is bad taste to tease women like that…" Rachel licks her fangs as she stated down at Ragna like food. This time she was the predator and the former Grim Reaper was her prey.

Even in this situation Ragna didn't mind. In fact, he loved when she got like this. "You so fucking sexy when you get like this… It's been too damn long Rachel..."

"That it has…" Rachel says in a alluring tone as she moves her head down closer to his. "I hope you know… I have **quite** a bit of pent up frustration… So I'm going to use you to get rid of it…" those words ran off her tongue as Ragna quickly felt himself getting hard as he had only one thing to say to this.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you…?"

"I think I do… But I would rather you show me Ragna…" Rachel says in a daring tone.

"You asked for it…"

After those words left his mouth Rachel went off and took a more aggressive role in their session of coitus. It has been too long since she has last had him or has been taken by him. Most of the time they are taking care of Celica or visiting old friends, family or allies. However all that didn't matter now. All that matter was their lovers bodies.

Over the years and after birth Rachel's ass got much bigger and her thighs grew thicker, which pleased Ragna to no end. But that wasn't the only thing that got bigger. After birth her breasts got a bit of fat in them, making them much supple to grasp and suck onto.

Rachel saw that he liked it and even while she was pregnant she saw how Ragna starred at her in lust and desire. She would often tease him and flaunt herself in front of him. It would make him go mad as he would start to pull on his hair and at one point he even knocked himself out cold to keep himself from going Black Beast on her and devouring her soul. If you know what I mean.

But the years with her not only made the love he had for her grow, but he found every place she liked to be touched. So getting her under control wasn't as hard as before, but it was still pretty damn hard. If he stepped out of line Rachel wasn't afraid to put him back in his place. And by put him in his place, she straight up electrocuted him. Hell, she even did it outside the church.

"I'm coming!" Ragna yelled as she wrapped her arms and legs around her lover. He pounded her pussy hard as the entire bed started to shake. He bounced hard on her lover like he was on a trampoline as he thrusted himself like a raging beast.

"Ragna!" Rachel calls out to him as he released his seed into her. Rachel came shortly afterwards as she tightened her grip on him. However even as he came, he wasn't done. It's been way too long and he we had his own frustrations he wanted to work out. Might as well work it out on something productive.

He grabbed Rachel's breasts in his hands as she let out a few lewd whimpers. He twisted and pulled on her nipples as she felt them stiffening. Her face twisted in ecstasy as he touched her and if there was anything he loved, it was when she fell apart on him, dropped her aristocratic attitude and begged for him.

"You like this Rachel… You love it when I touch you and mangle you huh…"

"Oh… Mm yes… Right there Ragna…" Rachel moaned. "Oh how I longed for your touch…"

"What a dirty little rabbit…" Ragna smirked as he ran his tongue around his lovers stiff nipple. He soon took it in his mouth and sucked on it vigorously. With her giving birth, sucking on her breasts grew sweeter in more ways then one. The milk she produced from her perky tips were sweet as he made sure to lick every drop. Rachel giggled as she saw just how much he loved her milk.

"Are you that thirty Ragna?"

"Hah. Are you?" He says in a joking tone.

"Quite. So how about you quench my thirst hm?" a naughty smile comes across the vampires face as she pushed her lover down and made her way to his erected member. She wrapped her hand around his large appendage as she slowly took him in her mouth. She worked her way from his tip all the way down to his shaft. She sucked and beat him off at once and it only made it worse as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip.

She licked the clear fluids that protruded from him and basked in the taste of him. Ragna soon started to lose it as he began to thrust his hips. She chuckled as she saw how needy he was and soon gave him what he wanted. Her head began to bob up and down his length as a loud slurping sound was heard from her. He wanted more as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down harder on him.

It took her a bit of time to adjust to the rather aggressive change, but she didn't mind. She NEEDED this. Ragna looked down at Rachel and saw her dazed expression as she sucked him off. He saw how much she wanted his seed so without further a do he gave it to her. The moment Rachel felt him starting to throb she went as hard and fast as she could, beating him off so he would come faster and it worked.

With a grunt Ragna pushes her head down all the way so his full length was encased in her mouth. He came hard inside of her mouth, releasing his thick white fluids inside of her mouth. Rachel swallowed it all, licking whatever fell down from her mouth or his shaft as she never let a single drop escape her.

Once everything was down the hatch she beat him off a bit more before taking his cock out of her mouth and looking at it. She giggles and swirls her finger around his sensitive tip. She gave it a soft kiss and says. "How long had it been since we've done this Ragna…?"

"A good… Haah… Four months…" Ragna pants. "Damn your…one crazy woman…"

Rachel let out a playful giggle as she crawled up his body and looked down right into his eyes. "You know you love it when I get like this… I can see it in your eyes… Why else do you try and tempt me the way you do?"

"I ain't denying that." Ragna chuckles as he closes his eyes. He felt something dropped onto his closed eye lid and then a few more of this wet substance dropped onto his cheek. He wondered what it was as he opened his eyes and gasped as she saw Rachel crying. But she didn't seem sad. She was smiling.

"Hey Rachel… What's wrong?" he asks her in a worried tone.

"Nothing," she sniffled. "Nothing is wrong… Everything is perfect… It's just that…"

"Just what?" Ragna asks as he sat up.

"I sometimes think of the past… What kind of world this would be without you… If you truly left me… A possibility without you…" she quickly wraps her arms around him and wept in his chest. "Would be hell itself Ragna…"

"Rachel…" He wraps his arms around his crying lover as he strokes the back of her head. "It's ok. I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere. We'll be together…always."

"I know Ragna…" Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

Ragna returned the smile as he wipes her eyes and gives her a peck on her lips. They lay down on the bed as Ragna covers them. She cuddles up on him as he throws an arm around her and holds her close.

"Goodnight Rachel…"

"Goodnight Ragna…" she smiles tenderly as she closes her eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

 **Alright that brings this story TOO. A. CLOSE! To be honest I've never written a sex scene before so this is my first time doing something like this. I think I did alright… At least I hope so. To be honest I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think this ending was pretty good so I'll just end it here. If others want me to continue a little into their adult lives then I will, but it would only be like one or two chapters. All in all I think I ended this story (at least for now) on a good note. And now, for the announcement I said last chapter. After playing Tales of Berseria and enjoying it and seeing the vast similarity between Ragna and Velvet (mostly the arm thing) I decided to write a story of the Blazblue cast in the that world. I'll probably post it next week, but I think I rambled on enough. I'll see yall later. And I just pray that something new for Blazblue that truly settles these two comes to light. Rachel. You better find this guy. This man was a true hero.**


End file.
